Flashbacks
by cheong.yewfong
Summary: I love my life. I love it all. I wanted this to go on forever and never change, ever since that incident. Yet came the day, curiosity killed the cat entirely, and, somehow, against all, changed it into a wolf. No way out, there's only forward, the spot being one of the Joes, with the Alphas, and the creepy silent ninja dude there who gives me the chills. Snake Eyes x OC?
1. History

**Aaaand I did another story again. Goooooody. But I hope you guys would enjoy this, and toodles.**

**P.S Ge Ge stands for older brother for Chinese. **

* * *

_"Ge Ge." I whispered, cuddling around my teddy bear, my heart freezing into a ball of ice, ready to collapsed into a pile of worthless pile of shattered rime. The part, the love, the pure love that I hold for my beloved, brother that was once a bright pink rose hovering on my heart, wasn't there to protect it._

_Tears trickled along my chubby, baby face from my blue eyes, carrying hurt and confusion, as I clutched my bear even more tightly, like it was for life. I can feel the dampness on the fragile fur coating it. My brother, my beloved brother, towered over me, but there was no warmth radiating from him._  
_All was of him was shattered bits of merciless heart._

_"GE GE!" I screamed, and he lashed out another kick, a leak on my skin and another on my heart. Mama wasn't here to protect me anymore. So is papa. He murdered them. He murdered all._

_How did it all come to this? How did it change my brother, who cared, loved, sheltered, and even sacrificed himself to a cold, icy moving statue? Something punched my soul, like a sharp hook, and drew it down to the core of my body, the abyss of everything beyond the nightmares I dare to imagine._

_"QUIET, SISTER!" He roared, and I broke into hopeless bunch of tears. "QUIET! I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR ANY OF THIS! NO!" His tone of madness, the words were like a whack of the bat smashing both of me. His hand, stained in blood, fiercely gripped his knife stolen from Mama's cupboard._  
_"You will die. All of you." He whispered, and his hand rose, his eyes glowing in insanity._

_Ge Ge will kill me. He will end my life._

_I screamed, and held my teddy bear as a protection, as he slashed through the furry bear, the tip barely poking my shirt that barely covers the chest. scrambling up, I ran for my life, searching through the doors of the house, and finally ending up in the entrance door._

_Unable to reach my door due to my height, I slammed the door open with a crush, and snatched hard metallic candy I spent so much time collecting to win over my friends. I tossed them to the floor, and he wriggled as he slipped down onto the floor, bruised._

_I slammed the weak door open and fled, with all my life, in the night. The raindrops pierces my skin, but I couldn't care. I was too desperate to escape the doors of death behind me, closing in easily. Finally, I tripped, and cried, as loud as possible, as my own brother closes in, and raised his knife._  
_You're not Ge Ge._

* * *

"Hellooooo? Genevieve? Are you there? Yo, snap out of it!" Meggie sighed as I blinked out of my flashback dreamily. My heart leaped in giant steps, my body feel like exploding.

Brother... where are you now?

I groaned as I stretched, and rolled up my denim jacket sleeves to relieve myself from the heat I got from the nightmare.

Recently memories about my brother likes to come and torment me, even when I'm in a middle of something. His hazel-green eyes, bright, cheery fair face, ruffled blonde hair, always muddy from playing with Mother Nature and drives Mama to the ground. And his murderous, icy face with blood splattered over him. Mama's corpse. Papa's lifeless body slumping on a sofa, his newspapers scattered on his lap.

I chase the thoughts away, and grasped my fists. Bad ge ge. But was he always like that? Was he always the murderous brother that was masked with the bright face? I looked at Meggie, who was looking at me worriedly with a freckled face.

"You okay there? You look like you just saw a ghost." She lowered her tone.

Actually, I did.

I looked at my lunch. Sprawled around, my fork floating on the cabbage soup. I winced in disgust. "How many minutes till Mr Scott's arrival?" I asked, and she checked her watch. "Fifteen. Eat up. Just ignore the soup, it wouldn't be the end of your life if you didn't drink that thing."

"Alright." I sighed, and finished my lunch.

There was silence, until Meggie sighed.

"What?" I turned to her, my spaghetti poking out of my lips. She waved my sight away. "Maybe the training must be bothering you." She whispered, and I almost spat my meal on her.

"Are you crazy?" I spluttered, swallowing my meal with a giant gulp. "No! How can my training bother me? In fact, that is like, impossibly..." I gave up finding terms. "Impossible!" Meggie snorted, shaking her head, making her ginger locks jiggle around her. "Not that impossible. You've been obsessed with those ninja stuff for like, ever since I met you!" She threw her hands up, and I muttered something.

"It's only wooden! My dad won't let me touch anything bladed! He never does!" I crossed my arms, huffing. Meggie just facepalmed. "This is called proper parenting, Genevieve Yue."

I hate people calling me by my full name, especially my original sir name. Somehow I didn't like it. It reminds me of my family... my dead family. "He isn't my real father anyways. Just let me do what I want, for the love of god."

"For the love of you!" Meggie exclaimed. "If your father let you hand bladed weapons, you'll probably be dead now!"

I remembered how I handled the only weapons dad let me handle- tonfa, bo staff, bokkend, knuckchucks. That's it.

My dad's a ninjutsu master. Ever since he looked at me at the adoption center, he struck fear into me, but he accepted me, but with a requirement.

A crazy requirement.

I closed my eyes, and the flashback starts again.

* * *

_"If she is to be my daughter, she will learn how to fight to be worthy of me." He snorted, and the woman beside her turned pale. "You can't be! She- She's only four!"_

_"Then fight like a four year old!" He roared, and I backed down, trembling. My teddy bear was already killed by ge ge, so there was nothing to hold on to. "Mr Eriksen, maybe you're a little too tough to be a match of a girl." A receptionist behind me stammered, fixing her position of her glasses._

_"No, I will not be a opponent. Get a boy." The woman beside Mr Eriksen tried to soothe his spirits. "Calm down, she's only a girl! A young girl!"_

_"Now!" He bored into the eyes of the receptionist, who fled to get a boy. Minutes later, with me still frozen in terror, I saw a huge boy, cracking his knuckles, a plaster plastered across his nose, his eyes shining in hunger._

_Hunger for action._

_Trepidation seized my heart, and almost buckled my knees._

_"Defeat her." Mr Eriksen said in a low voice, and the woman could only watch as the boy inched closer to me. I screamed, but it was in vain._

_Then I ducked as he threw a punch, and punched his shins as hard as possible with my fist. He cried in pain, and he slammed me to the ground._

_Pain erupted, so great sickly red stuff leaked onto my chin, dripping onto the floor, making a mess on the floor._

_Blood._

_The woman gasped, but the receptionist held her breath. The man did nothing. The crowd gathered around me gasped too, and tears pierced my eyes, threatening to burst the bubble._

_This pain reminded of something... something my ge ge did..._

_I wanted to forgive him so badly. Yet how can I do so, with mama and papa dead?_

_Suddenly a feeling I never experienced came, like a fire roaring over my veins, erupting around my brain, a firestorm whirling around my body._  
_And I roared._

_The whole place fell into silence, and I kicked my pink shoes off, slipping them into my hands, my teeth gnawing my tongue, coppery blood also dripping inside. The boy fumed, and charged me. I smashed my hands into his fist, then thrusted my elbow into his body part I'd not say._

_That was the bomb. The boy then buckled his knees, and the moment of defeat came trickling in. My shoes slipped off my hands, and I realized what I've done._

_"Very well. She will be adopted by us." Mr Eriksen said, folding his muscular arms across him. "Gladly."_

_I looked around, and the receptionist trembled. "Very well. Genevieve Yue, please follow them, okay?" The girl said in the calmest tone possible. I just kneeled down to the unconscious boy, realizing what I've done. "Dui Bu Qi." I whispered, and started crying._

_"Sorry." Mr Erikssen translated._

_He wasn't even my brother. I barely knew him. And I already knocked him down to the knees. How? Why?_

_Why...?_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found out I was being dragged by Meggie to class.

"Now I'm convinced that it is the ninja thing that made you into a weirdo with overload of flashbacks." She muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

Best friends these days.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

I finally rose from the tormenting mess of X and Ys that was distributed from our merciless teacher, and stretched out a little. Meggie rose beside me, and gave me a wink. "Remember, try to cut out your 'diet'. She giggled, and I groaned. But seriously, she was right. I was starting to get addicted to fighting, as if it was some chess hobby for a forty year old man.

I walked home, right after school by myself, since Meggie is staying back for the school photographers meeting. No big deal. I was used to this isolation. Bullies. Unpopular victims and stuff like that. I can't wait to get started in training again.

Something interesting about my adopted family: it's protected as a secret. No one was allowed to know it, but they trust my friend because Meggie was the daughter of their fighting partners. Apparently, Meggie refused to fight. Say, you can bring a horse to a lake, but you can't make it drink, eh?  
I reached home, a quiet semi Dee house and a neat lawn.

Soft spring breeze caressed my face like a soft hand, and my soul soothed down. Soon, I entered the house, and I can hear the fighting shouts from my father, then my mom scampered in. "Hello, sweetie," She fluttered her eyelashes, and handed me a apple. I tried not to sigh.

I've been in this diet since... forever?

"How's your day?" She continued, and I faked a thrill grin.

"Never better." I lied like this at least a billion times already, and she still hadn't spotted the droopiness of the tone. Guess not all adopted parents are really understanding. I took the apple and crunched on it, letting the sweet, citrus juice flood my tongue, and I closed my eyes in the taste of bliss. "C'mon, your dad's waiting." She urged, and I brightened up a little, before dropping my bag on the black couch and zoomed off to the training room.

I peered over the wooden door, already changed into my black gi, my copper hair tied back completely into a ponytail. Dad was already training, his knuck chucks lashing out at a dummy.

"Genevieve." He said without looking, and I quickly leaped into the wooden tiles, bowing slowly. "Dad." I whispered, and he continued bullying the lifeless sack.

"How is your day?" He asked, before stopping.

"Great." I lied.

He turned to me. "Lies are more expected, but they can never cover the fact forever." He said, before continuing. "A true warrior will not lie. Do so, you are no longer pure." He tossed me the knuck chucks, and I let them slip into my fingers in dead accuracy.

My dad's really weird. He's been treating me better since I defeated the boy in six. Like, really, really much better.

"Sorry, dad." I whispered, and he nodded. "At least you know how to apologize. Lies cannot be forgiven easily, if they had extended to a unforgivable limit. Now, train. Remember,"

"I know, I know." I muttered. "You don't keep in shape to train, you train to keep in shape."

"Yes. Now, show me how to deal with a enemy who gives you the element of surprise." He towered over me with his muscular arms, and I almost gagged. But I managed to relax a little, and get enough space to attack with my knuck chucks on, and stabbed them onto the arms, then leaped off his loosened grasp, before throwing the knuck chucks to his face.

Dad ducked, and got the knuck chucks. "Lesson number one: Do not throw your weapons as a token of last resort. They might let your enemy gain a advantage." He wore the knuckles that was tossed to the ground, and I gulped. When he lunged to beat me up, I dodged, and slammed his hand to the ground, before running over him and kicked him off his balance.

With my toes, I pushed the knuck chucks out of his palms, my heel pressing his wrist just in case.

But then he lunged to bite my feet, which it was halfway taking the weapon out, and I winced as I lashed out a kick at his face. Yet he too, avoided my blow and leaped to his feet, fastening the knuck chucks even more. Crap. As he swung his arms one by one, I narrowed to a corner, and as he inched down to take me out, I ducked, and rolled to a side, my other hand feeling whatever that could be a weapon.

I tore down the sandbag, and tossed it to my dad.

One thing fun about fighting with my dad: He makes mock combat really realistic, because I get to hit him really hard, and he doesn't mind. He's the man of steel anyways. The Superman of Ninjutsu.

He dodged the blow, which the sandbag mashed a pile of mats down. But as he lunged at me, I froze at my position, and closed my eyes. Let him freeze at his position, and I quickly fled from his attack, letting him crash to the ground.

"Well played, Genevieve." Dad stroked the wood shaves off his muscles. "Very well played. Let's take a break for a moment. We'll continue later. And for this, you will get to handle the bo staff with me." He smiled, and I lightened up. "Really? Awesome!" I felt my heart exploding with thrill and happiness. He waved me goodbye, and he disappeared into the hallway, leaving the glass door closed behind her.

He looked around the hallway. Genevieve, his adopted daughter, was still training. Her voice can still be heard from here, the roars that determined her want for combat. He smiled in satisfaction. He looked around, making sure no one was present over a meter, cautiousness rising.

Then he silently pushed a specified white brick hidden among the wall, and it creaked silently, and a door started unfolding that led to another hallway illuminated dimly by lights. He then silently leaped into the hallway, as the door closed behind him like a folding mosaic. He reached into the newly installed meeting room of one of Cobra's new headquarters, now governed by a replacement of the Cobra Commander. Pure white walls and white furniture surrounded him, giving him the oddest floating experience.

Mr Erikssen smirked at the silent mention of the Commander. A few minutes of his unknown crowning and he's already locked in the headquarters of the Joes, his sworn enemy, and so is the enemy of the members of Cobras.

The Joes might already defeated the us. But that doesn't mean we will die forever. He came to the table, and a holographic picture of a human shadow flickered to sight.

"How is your assignment?" Mr Erikssen stilled at the deep, robotic voice of his master. "Very smooth, Master." The ninjutsu master bowed. "She is making excellent progress. In anytime I will let her to the bladed weapons. Soon Snake eyes will have more than one opponent to to defeat."

"Good." The shadow nodded slowly. "Keep it up, and make sure she will excel, even above you."

Mr Erikssen didn't say anything for a while. Then he bowed his head. "Sir. I've been thinking about Viper." He whispered, and the shadow tilted his head. Viper was a old, classified member of the Cobra, he was found murdering around the streets of London at the age of twelve, an excellent killer, but had been kept in secret training, unknown to the other Joes or Cobras. Now, twenty years old, his master, Storm Shadow considered dead because of the enemy of his, Snake Eyes, he is now exposed and ready to take revenge.

"Viper? What about him?"

Mr Erikssen hesitated for a while. "Nothing, master. But I have another new question. Are the Cobras needing to invade target 054 tomorrow?"

"Ah, Fang, Fang." The shadow flicked his fingers, muttering Mr Erikssen's codename. "You're ever so doubtful. But not really. We'll put our test to Viper first, then we'll launch the new plan. Our tech manager had traced footsteps of a Joe around for a week. Then we realized there's a failed nanobot under a unidentified soil. We just need to bring it back, and learn to reproduce the nanobots. Joes are protecting it while they find a way to dig it out." The shadow let out a string of laughter, and Mr Erikssen cleared his throat. "Then I wish you good luck, Master. I will report in the next two weeks."

* * *

**I WOULD BE REALLY, REALLY GLAD IF YOU CAN REVIEW THIS. THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	2. BUSTED

"Hey, Gem." I looked back at the call of my nickname, and saw Ken, sitting behind me for history. I smiled. "Hey."

"Have you remembered the art project Mr Sean gave? You know, we have to paint a scenery, that one? And we have to work as a team?"

"Yeah, I remember. You're with me, right?"

"Yeap. But I have something... my mom wants me to accompany in her research tour. So I guess, you got to do it yourself. Hey. it's not that bad, right? You are really good at everything. I guess this project will be a piece of cake to you."

I stared back at my blank desk, before nodding. "Alright. Since I know just the right place to paint."

I found the place when I was ten. It was a perfect heaven, flowers blossoming like diamonds, grapes, fruits came in bunches, the taste of them so sweet. Small waterfalls at the side, streams that carried crystal clear water. And I fell in love with the place, a cliff for me to enjoy the stars while lying on a soft mat of moss. I had shared it once with my friends, but they killed one of the plants, and killed the animals there. Now it remained a secret just for me.

Until now.

"But dad, you know I love that site! Plus, that place is great to be a scenery for my art project!" I protested, but dad refused. "Sorry daughter, but that site is closed. Trust me, they won't let even a fly enter."

"What do they have? A laser that can act in air? Psh, that thing isn't even invented yet." I waved a hand, and smiled at dad. "Trust me, all the training you gave me isn't for waste."

"Of course it isn't, but you have to listen to me. Your skills will be greatly exposed in the future, but not now. Now, Genevieve, you won't be glad to see me mad." He shot me a look sternly that froze me back, and I sighed. He softened a little, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good artist. You can make anything beautiful. So you can draw anything."

"Alright.' I muttered in reluctance, and slinked back to my room. What happened to my private place, where I can hang out with friends and sulk by myself? What about my little 'friends' there? I shivered in fear as I crawled into my bed, and looked out at the horizon, where my window was.

Curiosity burned like fire under my heart, and I curled up into a ball, looking around my simple, yet modern room that I loved ever since I've been freed from adoption. White furniture, and a apple green walls, rose patterns on my bed, just these three colors. A lovely, floral combination.

And I made up my mind.

As the night grow old, I looked around. The house had fallen to a absolute of slumbering silence. Perfect to escape. But just in case, I brought my bo staff, listening to dad's advice.

Slowly, I slipped a foot out of the window, and then my whole body, and slinked out of the house, my forehead gathering beads of sweat in cautiousness.

_"Being a warrior is being true, strong and passive." My dad once said. "But a ninja warrior is about stealth, agility, and skill."_

I let my toes spread my weight on the roof quietly, not to trigger the expensive, high quality alarm my dad set. then I used my hands, and leaped away from the house quietly like a monkey, and slung onto one of the tree branches.

I looked back. No light illuminating the windows, no shouting "GENEVIEVE!". Relief exploded, but quickly covered back by the old curiosity. As I turned back, I quickly sped into the trees, where my zone was, hiding deep from the civilization.  
As I arrived there in silent steps, it was a complete security zone.

There was Marines and SWATs securing the walls made of cloth, and there was even tracks, and researchers. One that looked like a Moroccan even carried a full combat suit, like, covering arms and fingers and all and there's that tech specs that you see in the science fiction movies, and he's holding a something like a oversized iPhone.

I gasped and hid behind a tree.

What were they doing at my zone? They weren't supposed to be here. It doesn't even look like a construction site. There's no bulldozers or anything. Just science fiction stuff that can make Steve, the tech whiz in my class, drool and faint in extreme awe.

Apparently, I didn't feel like taking a picture of the site. It does look like a bug free center. Just think I never entered here. I slowly slinked off, but was pinned back by something. I knew it was the security that got me busted. Then they'll just send me back to my parents and get in big trouble for both escaping and taking a weapon out.

"Whoa, whoa, okay!" I raised my hands up. "You got me, alright! Now take me wherever you want!"

Apparently, he wasn't a security guy, because no police or secret police would even do that to a surrendering criminal. Acting quickly, I took my bo staff out and smashed it on his back, making the shadow back down. But it didn't, but I managed to pin him down, and we wrestled to the ground, and even rolling out of the scene.

Taking up my bo staff that was clipped to my armpit while we wrestled, I took him off with my staff, but he knocked it off, and landed a punch on my face. There was sounds erupting now, but I tried my best to ignore them. Then I lashed out my elbow, and that took him up, buying just the time for me to get up.

I properly saw the opponent I was facing. He, too, was dressed in full combat attire, no skin allowed to peek. The face was entirely covered in a helmet that has some lenses attached, and now he was holding a pair of katanas, real katanas, flashing with death in his hands. I gulped, but steadied my fear which my bo staff, which was made of plain wood.

I've only fought my dad and, occasionally, several bullies. I've never fought with anyone, especially someone in a full combat suit and cool samurai swords- snap out of it, Genevieve!

But he didn't fight me. Instead, he launched to the site, where the Marines and the SWATs are already firing at him. Apparently, the skin of the combat suit was bulletproof, because the bullets danced off his suit and mini fireworks erupted. Then he lashed out a samurai sword, and it slid into the Marine soldier's throat, and the lifeless body collapsed into the dry grass.

The Moroccan guy ran inside, guarded by a few more soldiers.

I remembered another thing from my dad, my biological dad that taught me defence...

_"Warrior, and hero, they're different." My father looked into my sky blue eyes with his hazel orbs. "Warrior, fights for a specific reason. It could be good, it could be bad. But a hero, they will not exactly be the fighter you expect. As long as they have a true, strong, pure heart and determined to fight darkness, you are a hero. You will realize this in time. But one question when you do, which one will you be, a warrior, or a hero?"_

I ran into action, spinning my bo staff and crashed it onto the man, who barely noticed it. But it was nothing to him, since he judo flipped me out, and proceeded.  
I took a deep breath, and wiped dirt off my face.

So, you wanna fight, eh?

I roared, and gasped my bo staff, blocking his way by knocking off his balance. He must've thought the same way when he looked back at me, and I backed.

"C'mon, you man of beetles." I muttered, and kicked his armored shins. I know it wouldn't hurt him, but it will draw attention, just enough time for me to place a blow where he wasn't attending.

I heard a cry from the helmet as I thrusted a fist to the neck bone, but it was brief. Then I whacked him off with my staff, but he confiscated the attack and slapped a punch on me.

I placed my bo staff between two fingers, and crashed the opponent's stomach with the staff with a violent push of the other hand. Kinda like snooker.

I spat blood, but it was only a minor wound. I blocked his attack with my staff, which was almost sliced into three quarters as the force applying was really strong.

The blade lifted, then i advanced, spinning the staff in a threatening way as I advanced like a shield.

The man in black backed, but then he somersaulted, and kicked my fingers in accuracy I've never come to see, but also injected pain and causing me to loose grip on the weapon. I muttered a mild curse. Forget that thing.

I winced as I gunned my knuckles as hard as possible into his stomach, but damn, he was like steel. He lashed out on me, but I dodged, and did the infamous triple break on him. As expected, he took me off again, and did the combo punch on me. Then he slashed one of his blades at me, and sharp pain erupted on my neck, but it was just a slash.

I roared, and dodged one of his fist, and landed mine on his helmet. Then I slid back, and threw a nearby stick at his chest, My knuckles were excellent natural defenders against his blades, but really, it's a serious amount of pain. But before he can take any action, something pinned him back. As I got up, I saw it was another guy in full combat suit, with two samurai swords and the similar helmet trying to stab the other guy with the sword like smashing a bug.

I got up and joined the fight, spinning my bo staff and hitting it on the helmet, making even more cracks. I held my breath as the other guy trying to stab him too out bladed tonfas, and added even more spikes to the tip as the opponent sprang up, looking kinda fed up with the fight.

He tried to dodge both of us and unleashed out his swords, but I whacked him down, and did my infamous triple punch and the guy's armor. He looked stunned by now, but I can't stop. I mercilessly kicked, punched, whacked him down, then tossed him to the ground like a tin can, remembering every step Mr Erikssen taught me for the last ten years. Finally, I lifted him to a cliff that displayed a good seat to enjoy the green scenery, unaware of him, but froze as he pointed a pistol at me.

A gleaming AMT AutoMag V.


	3. GI Joe

My heart seem to falter like a balloon, and I backed up, lifting my hands up in surrender suddenly. My bo staff was scattered at the corner, when I started to use hand to hand combat. I could really be dead. Suddenly, something gleaming behind me shot forward, hitting the mans hand.

A shuriken.

I looked back, and saw the man holding the weapon expertly in his hands, and looked back. The pistol had dropped from the guy's hand, and bonked into the edge of the cliff, plummeting to the death pit. The man took out the shuriken from his hand, and tossed it back to the guy behind me, but he dodged in ease, and snapped the shuriken between his fingers.

Taking the advantage, I slammed my elbow onto his injured arm and spun around, launching a kick at his helmet which he dodged, and lashed my neck with a sword, gifting me a scar, but it was better to not have me beheaded. I knocked my head to his helmet, and stabbed his feet with mine, my arms supporting his balance from falling down the cliff. But finally, I hit his head, and the man plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Snake eyes looked down at the cliff, where the mysterious girl took him down with rough yet extraordinary skills. He was wanting to evade the girl from her death, but Breaker had stopped him to do so, and wanted to watch after the girl managed to wrestle with the mysterious man. Even Hawk was anticipating the results.

The fully armored man thought about the unexpected enemy the girl faced. Who was he? He seems directly from the Cobra team, and he looked deadly enough to kill, yet he was down by the girl, and the help of his. He turned around, and walked into the research camp, only to be stopped by Duke, who plastered a serious face with a 'I want answers' emotion on it. "What happened?" his eyes wanted to bore through the lenses, but there was no need to. Snake Eyes pointed to the General.

* * *

I looked down at the cliff for a moment in great triumph, before guilt started pressing on me. I just killed someone. I freaking killed a guy, who wasn't supposed to be bothered by me. Suddenly, I felt like I was the most negative, worthless girl in the whole world. I remembered the first fight

I ever had that involved blood at the adoption center, and buckled my knees, before gazing at thin air, the want to cry urged like blades pressing to my neck. The pain that pulled me down was barely noticeable now. I don't feel like a hero. I feel like a killer.

So much guilt... it was so hard to handle...

Suddenly, a hand pressed on my shoulder, and I looked back, to see a man in a dark navy green beret and a bulletproof suit. "Today's your lucky day, kid."

"What lucky day?" Mild confusion bloomed on my heart, but the guilt was stronger. "I killed someone?"

"Nah, I don't think that guy would be killed. Members of Cobra don't die so easily, especially someone with a full armor suit." He chuckled, but that only made me even more confused but the relief was there, though not really convinced or sure. "What do you mean? What Cobra?"

"It's a long story, kid. Anyways, call me Hawk. General Hawk." He lifted his beret as a friendly gesture, and helped me up.

I. Am. Talking. To. A. Freaking. General.

Besides ninjutsu, I was a big fan of militarism. I know all the types of guns, and learned to recognize the guns in less than seconds, and own a wide glossary of military language. I also know most of the military generals, and I wanted to meet a real life general so badly. So, now, if it weren't the guilt of 'killing' someone and I'm in front of a high position man, I would've tap danced. Yet, General Hawk wasn't in the list of 'Military Generals' in Wikipedia. But still, he has all the badges though there's a symbol on his beret that was a hawk and a star that I never saw before.

The general led the stunned me into the research camp, where all the scientists dressed in safety suits muttering and some sparing a glance at me. I felt like I was in a dream. "Sir." I turned my head to see a man in combat suit with a scar that shaped like a 'L' going from his right eye.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? I thought we aren't supposed to have any unauthorised people entering. And what was that there?"

"Who do you think you are, asking so many questions in one second? Can't you hold that mouth up?" General Hawk snapped at the man, who bowed his head silently. "Follow me." the general said quietly to the man, who looked up again. The man gave me a scowl, but I tried my best to ignore it.

Ask the general why this girl stained in blood is following the general. I didn't ask for any of this.

Oh, how I wish I was back in my house, sulking instead of surviving the battle of a mysterious guy in full combat suit and now in a whacky laboratory with armed people. Dad would be super mad if he knows about it. But there was answers I was dying to ask. And later, it would be all revealed, before I go back home and think nothing happened.

General Hawk led me into the camp, where the Shuriken thrower, the Moroccan guy, a girl with auburn hair, wearing a full battle suit, a black macho man who looked like he could tear off a gun in ease, and another black guy with a whole tech suit that can make me faint in awe.

"G.I. Joe is a highly classified security organization that consists of highly trained ops coming from all around the globe. Cambodia, China, USA, New Zealand, etcetera. We have the best troops no one has." General Hawk walked around the camp. "Only the highly authorised people and us know about our existence. We are the last, and most powerful line of defense for the world's safety. If the navy is down, the army down, the marines down, the air force down, there's still us. If there's trouble, the Joes will be there."

"How good are you?" I protested, as General Hawk paused. The Moroccan got up, and gave a holographic screens of the list of military items they have, and blueprints of lasers, all the guns, and lists of achievements from soldiers of incredible results.  
Okay, that good.

"Currently, there is another classified organization. It's name is Cobra. Obviously, it is out equal since it attempted to destroy Paris, and we can't save it. It was too late to."

I remembered the top news of Paris's famous Eiffel Tower corrupting into worthless scraps of metal. I nodded solemnly, knowing I'm involved in something big. Really big. "Go on." I said quietly.

"You know the green smog gnawing away the Eiffel Tower? That's the nanobots. They eat anything, and consume them to the last molecule. A deadly weapon. But if you carefully analyze and alter it, it can become a excellent element to upgrade your human body. Recently, the Cobras had attempted to destroy the world with it. But the Joes, Ripcord, had managed to save it. Juke had destroyed the headquarters of Cobra, and now we have the Commander and McCullen sealed under our care.

We thought the worst was over. That is, until you came, wrestling with a powerful, and new agent of Cobra." The General looked at the guy with the samurai swords. "Snake Eyes. Show the snapshot."

The man nodded silently, and tapped his wrist for a moment, before a holographic picture came to sight. It was me, fighting the mystery guy with a bo staff. Then whom general called Snake Eyes made the picture zoomed in, and there was a symbol of a circle, and a cobra in it on the shoulder pads.

"That, is the icon of Cobra. And that also means Cobra didn't die completely. It's rising again. May I remind you members of Cobra are the best as well. So, the member, or whoever you had pushed off the eighty feet cliff, most probably will not die."

"Why is he here?" I asked quietly.

"For the nanobyte. Our micro detector scans for a single nanobyte, it's system had shut down. It can be rebooted, but it requires great technical skills. That is solved, since we have Breaker." He points a hand at the Moroccan. "But the problem is this; it had somehow combined parts with the soil, making it part of one. So if we want to remove the nanobyte from the soil, we have to detect every part of the nano byte from the soil, or it'll be damaged when we removed it. It isn't easy."

General went to a table and pressed some buttons. "Finding a part of the nanobyte will be as hard as finding a single prawn in the ocean. The smallest part can be less than one Angstrom. We have the best detectors here, but we have yet to find all of them."

"Sir, she looked like she's in her teenage only. I don't think she understands." The auburn haired girl huffed, crossing her arms across her armored chest.

I couldn't help but crossed my arms too, pouting silently. Said the girl who doesn't know the girl who's skilled in every subject of science, maths and a pride to her adopted mom.

General Hawk ignored it. "By estimation, it may take two weeks to find all of the parts of the nanobyte. If the Cobras get its hands on it, they'll find a way to reproduce the nanobytes and regenerate the plot to destroy the world."

Oh, goody. Evil wanna take over the world again. Cartoons in real life.

"So... the guy isn't dead yet, and I'm not a killer, and I'm in a research camp of a secret police organization. How awesome." I stated, rubbing my elbows.

"I won't expect you to be sarcastic. I have something to tell you, and you better concentrate." He looked at Breaker, and they nodded at the silent agreement of something. Then the tech guy stood up, taking his oversized iPhone and started to scan me with it.

"Genevieve Yue. Sixteen years old. Born in Shanghai, parents dead, adopted by Catherine and William Erikssen." He displayed my copy of ID on a wall, and zoomed in to my dad's ID. Panic rose as I stood up. "You guys have been stalking me?"

"If we did, the cow went over the moon." The guy in the heavy suit said. "We have all the civilians's knowledge and identity, making tracking them down a lot more easier."

"Watch." General Hawk commanded, and dad's identity, birthplace, and all other private stuff scrolled into sight. Then there was the house, the exact blueprint of the house we lived in below the information passage. "Switch to interior view." Breaker commanded, and there was a complete scan of the interior furniture, decoration, everything.

Then they zoomed into the hallway, where I noticed something that was never there before.

"What is that passage? I've never entered it." I looked, that lined from halfway through the hallway, and led to something underground.

"I see you starting to know where you're from." General said, and gestured Breaker to go down a little. "The passage leads to a brand new base of the Cobras, where construction is still halfway."

"So can you connect now?" Hawk said, and I just stared at it, immobilised by a pang of the tar of bewilderment.

My father is a Cobra, the members that plot to destroy the world. It was as real as I got locked in a fight, and as real as G.I. Joe isn't existent tothe militarism outside.

"So? What are you gonna do with me?" I whispered, and Snake Eyes stood up, and nodded to the general. He looked at me, and his expression darkened. "We've saw you locked in a combat with the agent. It was extraordinary. No sixteen year old like you can do what you just did. To tell the truth, I'm impressed." Hawk asked. "Who taught you to train?"

"Mr Erikssen did." I quietly said.

"There must be a purpose for it." The scarred guy stood up. "She could fight so well, it must be Mr Erikssen's want. They want to train her into a valued Cobra member, and use her as a tool to defeat us. Including Snake."

The ninja guy didn't do anything.

"How are you so sure?" The man beside him said.

"Who would dare to train their daughter into a fighting machine?"

"So I'm making a invitation." General said, looking at me smiling. "For you, to join the Joes. I'm offering to take you under my wing, Yue, and you will be evaded from falling into the trap of the Cobras."

* * *

**ANYONE WANNA SMASH ME INTO A RANDOM CLIFF AND DO WHAT GENEVIEVE DID TO POOR VIPER THERE? PUT THAT IN THE REVIEW BOX, AND MAKE MY LIFE BRIGHTER. XD**


	4. To be a Cobra

I couldn't describe everything. I just feel... so caged right now.

Day 1

I was led to a training room that was beyond the dreams and wishes I had placed on my wishlists for birthday. There was everything I would love to train in, bladed weapons at the wall, waiting for me to unsheathe them, computers monitoring my scores, including guns. Real guns, submachine guns, sniper rifles. Dad showed me how to use them, then challenged me to a game. I was forced to defeat fifty holographic images in less than three minutes. But I only got to defeat five. I was almost screaming at the thunderous voice the gun made when I pulled the trigger. Then I was took to a icy quarters, and caught a flu there.

Day 4

I was getting used to the gun screams. Hey, Maybe this stuff isn't so bad. But the flu was still going on. I can feel my skills boosting really high. Dad didn't really visit me again, but he mentioned something about injection. Somehow I have a bad feeling about that.

Day 6

First thing that came to mind: Escape. I looked around, and the tech specs I was wearing filtered everything to sight, including secret security cameras. I thinked quickly. Dad had left to another direction. I sped up the steps I once came to, and tried to open the door. It was locked, with only a fingerprint scanner as my only hope of escape. I would just press my finger in, if I didn't fear about the alarm ringing with the 'ALERT. INTRUDER ESCAPING.' thing going on. Then I silently tried to pry the door open with my samurai swords, then rummaged around my belt. There was shurikens, daggers, many hidden weapons, but not hocus pocus powder that can transport me outta here. Looks like I have to do this the tough way.

I leaned on a wall, targeting all the security cameras, then I thought about going into one of the finished control rooms. Hey, that doesn't sound bad. I walked casually passing a few soldiers, and asked one for the control room. I tried my best to decipher the fuzzy language, like I was talking to Darth Vader or something.

When I got to the control room, as expected, there was a lot more security cameras and two guards maintaining the system. I widened my eyes at one of them, which showed the radar system, and there was a large section of it covered with small dots. The guards were getting up, and turning back, as if it was a enemy's approaching.

What if, they were the Joes? Hope rose, and I gaze confidently at the screen, before slipping in. Gulping, I closed my eyes, and tossed a shuriken at the control room, making the system fuzz, and the screens surrounding them go blank. Hissing in brief triumph, I ran out of the room, and pretended to be normal, right after I hacked into the security system of the door that grants permission to enter and exit the room, locking it.

If I can't kill, guess that's the best move.

Then I moved into another hall, before hearing screams and shouts, then gun fires. I got out of the room, and saw a sharp drill dozer cracking the smooth, white surface. A few came out, and started killing the soldiers one by one in great power. Then the few I recognized from the research camp came out in their own, their transportation knocking off several poles.

They're the Joes, alright.

"Oh yeah! That ride was priceless!" I can hear one of the Joe's voices, the familiarity striking me.

I ran to them, but almost forgotten the fact that I'm wearing proof that I'm from the Cobra organization. I took minutes to realise that, right before Snake Eyes attacked me. He lifted his sword to the air, in the verge of stabbing me, then the flashback came again.

_"You will die." Ge Ge whispered, and lifted his knife._

"IT'S ME! GENEVIEVE!" I screamed, and he paused at midair. I got my arms, and plucked my helmet out, letting my copper hair spill around me. "Remember? The mystery girl?"

Snake Eyes quickly helped me up and led me to the drilldozer zone, where I'll be safe, his back as a bulletproof shield. Thank god. When we were there, I hid in one of the tight spaces, and waited for the thing to be over. I heard a last bomb exploding, and Snake Eyes squeezed into the compartment with me, booting up the machine and withdrew into the earth.

* * *

"We were supposed to take down the Cobra HQ. But you, YOU..." Scarlett advanced on me, clenching her fists. I bowed my head apologizingly, wanting to say sorry. But I felt like being pinned to the ground again and again by the red haired girl. Soon my mouth was in loss of words, my ears obediently listening to every word Scarlett said. Finally, I heard a stop, and I looked up to see Snake Eyes placing a shoulder on Scarlett, signaling it was enough.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for doubting all of this." I started telling my story.

"I accept your invitation." I choked the words were hard to come out from my mouth, and changed out of the suit. I know my life was forever changed now, since Mr Erikssen was already now must be figuring something by locating the suit. And I'm still acting casual about this.

General Hawk who just lost his rapt attention on my story being in the Cobra's headquarters. "I would be a Joe."

"Good." General nodded. "Now, we will arrange your training system. Since you're already been thoroughly trained about combat, I can see that." Breaker stood up and gave me a list of achievements I made such as the national Archery, Ninjutsu, Hand to Hand combat, Kick Boxing, Silat, Judo, Taekwondo, Karate, Tennis, Educational Games, Kung Fu. "But I don't see a achievement of marksmanship." I felt my face go red. "For that, Gun handling is vital for a Joe. We ain't Indies using spears. You will now be trained by a volunteer of the Alphas."

Hawk looked back, but no one raised a hand. Guilt pressed down again. Then the silent dude stepped up. "Snake, are you sure?" The whole atmosphere was painted with shock. But the guy nodded. General thought for a while, as I spent the time gulped in , god, oh, god, this freaking ninja? I rather have Scarlett train me! Then the fate of my life was confirmed when General Hawk nodded. "Very well, Snake Eyes. You'll control her combat skills. Heavy Duty can take care of her physical ability, Scarlett her IQ and knowledge, geography and others, Duke and Ripcord, militarism. Breaker, you teach her the hacking skills." Imagine my death happening in the first day of training in G.I Joe.

"Just pray Snake Eyes would go easy on you." The guy with the scar smirked, looking down.

"First, Snake Eyes would want to take a test on you." I jolted at the statement, and Scarlett smiled in mock deception. "What test?" I stuttered, and she snapped her fingers. Snake Eyes came out, bringing a sharp needle, something of a kid's nightmare, only larger, and scarier. Scarlett wanted my hand out, and the ninja guy stabbed the needle inside. The others watched, and I clenched my teeth at the sharp pain that continued for a minute.

Snake Eyes yanked it out, and he nodded to Scarlett, who smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Snake."

And there goes the life of being in G.I Joe.

Snake took me under his wing, leading me to a training room, which I had to arm myself with a pistol and take down the holographic images of man. One miss, poof, I'm electrified. Snake was like a machine, shooting target by target down in dead accuracy.

Then I get to hold a real katana, but I wasn't admiring it. I was facing Snake Eyes, and he looked like he was gonna murder me any moment.

He lashed out his blade, but I dodged, and tried my side of strategy. I tried stqi, A kind of stabbing technique, which the guy easily dodged. He unleashed his sword, and it nearly beheaded me. I tried the stqi again and again, hoping that he would focus on my technique. The crowd around us grew, and they started to jeer me. Luckily my agility was the best of me.

For the seventh time he clashed against my attack and did the beheading thing again, I was pretty convinced he had been blending into my art. I suddenly exploded into a killing machine, unleashing all the training I had with Mr Erikssen. Even Snake Eyes looked slightly stunned by the sudden change of the fighting pattern, and took a little while to adjust to my style. But then I was able to knock him down several times, my heart growing in triumph.

Then the fight became a tight one, tension building between the two of us. As our blades collided, sparks emitted light from the gleam danced between us. Occasionally we would smash into each other, but most of the time it was only a hair's breadth or a mere slash. My arm leadened, and my legs burned like fire. It was agony. I feel like surrendering and collapsing onto the chair and pass out.

Finally, Snake Eyes just took off my katana, and it clattered to the floor like a tin can.

I collapsed to the floor, all the energy drained out of me, and sighed in relief. Then Snake Eyes reached out a hand for me to take. I accepted it, though it felt a little awkward. I hauled myself up with Snake Eye's sturdy body's support, before I stumbled to the door.

"Not bad." I heard someone mumble. I just smiled in satisfaction.

Scarlett was snapping all the way in briefing in language. Obviously there's something she didn't like about me. because she completely didn't feel like teaching. "Geography. A very important topic for strategy. The best way to strategize is to know the enemy. So keep in mind of this, so that you won't so screaming and waving one of the organization;s most expensive weapons in front of the Cobras." She spared a glare at me, which I frowned at. The itch to tell her that I am a six year old teenage girl, not a four year old girl was curling in my tongue.

We revised the locations of the countries, and then we had a complete revise of the income, mass and size, populations, economy, and landmarks, then the militarism. It wasn't hard to remember all, but the redhead was staring at the notes I made, which was as thick as a novel.

"Do you have a file?" I asked, and she snorted. "If I were you, I don't even need all of those. Keep those for publishing." She smiled in sarcasm, but I tried to ignore it, yet I shook my head.

"Remember, try not to destroy the machine. All you want to do is to hack into it." Breaker tried to calm me down from my flaring irritation, which was on the verge of exploding into pieces. My hands itched to just hit the machine and let it spark to a lifeless state. But that'll probably just make the whole hacking program useless. I slowly tapped on the programs, tangling one system by one, finally, I got access to the computer. It seemed like one of the most exhilarating experience ever, and I sighed in relief.

"Thirty minutes. That's too slow. Way too slow" Breaker commented, and I just waved a hand off.

"I'm not a hacker. I'm a fighter." I clarified but that excuse didn't really pawned the tech guy's debating skills down. "What if you're stuck in a room with a thousand Neo- Vipers? What if hacking was your only way of escape?"

I frowned. "Fine, fine."

Militarism was the easiest, thanks to ten years of interacting with Wikipedia. Me, Juke and Ripcord had a bet I would win in the gun labelling quiz, and yes, I won, but I still had to be tutored to know the guns that are only used in G.I Joe.

Uh, PE? Don't even ask about it.

Then it was lunch, and Snake Eyes went into the Alpha 'hang out' room, but I wasn't allowed, since General wasn't allowing any Betas nor Gammas in. But, in curiosity, I managed to sneak in, and hold my breath. My 'sensei' was standing in midair, supported by his swords. Holy cow. Freaking holy cow. My heart stumbled into a halt. It got me mobilised for a moment, before Ripcord, the dude that was once in a heavy suit, spotted me.

At least the dormitory wasn't as bad as the Cobra's. I don't have to wake up every morning and think I'm in the Umbrella Institute from Resident Evil. To be truthful, it was kinda cozy.

* * *

Day 2

I tried Snake Eye's warming up style, but eventually I only got a second with it. Snake Eyes passed by, and I faked push ups. Worked like magic, but there was no hope for me to ask for break time when I got forced into navy shooting training. Dang, Snake is worse than my dad when he gets mad.

We met again at lunch, and I decided to speak to him, you know, get to know each other, so what maybe he won't be so hard on me. But I tried:

1) waving my hand

2) talking to him

3) Asking stuff like how did he join the Joes

But it was super awkward. He didn't speak a thing, just stare at me like I'm a mimer or something. Eventually I placed him off my attention list, and walked away.

The next day was bo staff practice. I thought this time I was gonna have it, since I was best in bo staffs but boy, how wrong I was. He was fast, sidestepping, dodging and slashing at me, with me on the verge of being defeated quickly. I spun my staff around me, creating a small shield, and tried to knock the guy down. But as he dodged, I risked a moment of highly chance of tearing my muscles, slashing at his back, and he collapsed. Then I had the opportunity, knocking him down with my leg and sat on him.

Then he rolled out, before he stabbed his weapon on my back. Pain came and went like water, but I winced for long time. I swung the staff to him, and he caught it with dead ease. Soon, my arm was almost twisted, and my body was on the ground, heaving in slight exhaust.

I was about to leave when Snake Eyes grabbed my left hand, paralyzing me with shock. I turned back, and he turned to the judge, before nodding. I frowned in confusion. His tight grasp left me, but his other hand shoved me another weapon. Knuckchuckos. I widened my eyes, and looked at the weapon, then back at him.

"He wants another fight!" The judge cried, and I could just stayed emotionless. Why does he want to fight with me again? I don't get it. I tried to look beyond the black visors, into his eyes, but that was only for people with X-ray vision. Yet I accepted the knuckchuckos, and we set into the mat, ready to fight again.

To be truthful, I never used the knuckchuckos. I just thought it was 'weird', since I saw many people hitting themselves with the knuckchuckos on the head in accident, then I thought it was only a prop for comedy.

We circled around each other, waiting for each other to strike. Snake Eyes decided his turn, and came to me, lashing out his weapon. I dodged the bulky weapon, and took mine out. It tangled with Snake Eyes, and I kicked his shins, before stabbing him to the ground, forcing the weapon out of our hands. The match soon turned into a hand-to hand combat. I punched him, and he dodged, before managing to launch my fist at myself, knocking myself to the ground. But I still had enough strength to topple his balance, making him fall.

This continued for... quite a while? Kicking, punching, knocking heads, almost fainting.

I dragged the knuckchuckos back to the match, pulling his neck with the tangled chains, but, unfortunately, the plan backfired when the match ended with his mask inches to me, the chains almost choking me to death, me pinned to the ground by him. I made a weird squeak, and the match was settled down by the judge.

* * *

Day 3

Tried doing Snake Eye's warming up style again. Failed miserably. Snake won me again in shooting and so is other activities. When can I ever freaking get across him? Though in the game of knuck chucks I still had a draw with him, thank god the man beside me watching our fight was kinda light.

"So, how did you, like, train so well, eh?" I was walking with my master along the corridor, away from the training center from the match of bo staffs. I rubbed the bruise that I got, and winced in pain. Man, how did he do that? Like I expected, Snake Eyes didn't say anything.

"Do you have some body coordinator, or something?" Snake Eyes paused suddenly, and looked at me, like the way the mother look at the kid when they say something a bit too much. I looked down, and muttered a apology. But he nodded, and hooked a finger on my sleeve. he easily rolled it up, and showed a old symbol of the past. It wasn't a scar, but a splotch of acidic blood, shaping into a dagger.

"It's nothing." I whispered, but I felt my mind play back to something I didn't want it to present to me again. I have no excuses to make up. Suddenly, my mood darkened.

"Nothing."

* * *

Day 4:

Yay, I got to handle bladed weapons again. But with god damn Snake Eyes. He's been watching over me like a hawk more and more often now. It kind of creeps me out. Once I sneaked into the weaponry room and saw some cool blasters and got my hands on one, and guess who got me busted? Yeap.

Today, criminal geography was the worse than the picture in my mind. Scarlett had made me dress like a criminal, and now everyone must be wondering why would someone in black be sneaking everywhere and snatch stuff before they sleep. Scarlett do hate me a lot.

I tried the warm up again. I think I'm gonna do this until I get to stand up properly. This time, I tried it on the command bridge, there if I lose balance, I'll just die. I took a deep breath. That'll be enough to pressurize me for standing up. I don't know why I was so determined on this. But I know it would be cool. Determined there was no one around to see, I started.

My heart fluttered as I stabbed the katanas to the ground, and heaved a breath. Make it happen, Genevieve.

I flipped myself to position, and forced my arms to freeze. But in lack of training, they refused to, and it got wobbly. My heart plummeted, and I started screaming as my legs flailed everywhere, until I couldn't take it. The backbone felt like cracking into two. I flipped over onto the bridge, trying to regain my standing position on the place, but the chances were really low. I eventually lost balance, falling down, down to the ground. My heart snapped its relation to the body, and my mind rang, the running around like a small kid.

My life flashed in front of my eyes, until my body slammed into something softly... tough. I was too weak, to paralyzed in fear to open my eyes, but the soft cushion seemed to slide and let me down to my stammering position, cuddled on the ground surviving from my fall like a weak squirrel.

When I looked up to see the thing that saved my life, I can't believe it.

Snake Eyes.

I scrambled far from him, but thanked him, and scurried back.

Lunch, I was grounded because I did such a dangerous stance, so I had to starve throughout lunch, while everyone was eating deliciously outside. My stomach protested against my brain, and rumbled like a monster's low growl. I tried to take off the concentration on the hunger by training, but it was making it worse. Finally, I just cuddled in my quarters and hide myself under a blanket, until someone slipped something beside me.

I peeked from the covers, and saw the coat of green.

An apple.

I looked around. There was no one. I scrambled up, and looked at the fruit. Is it mine, or someone just got full and put it here?

But so far, Juke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, had wolfed down everything they get, so I don't think that's really rational for them to leave a apple in the Alpha Zone. Snake Eyes? I never saw him eat before. So I don't think it was him who dropped the apple.

But I'm freaking starving. I took the apple, and, in a few moments, all was left was just the core.

I'll just figure out a excuse later, I thought as I squirmed into the sheets, satisfied.

* * *

Week 4

Time passed just like that, like a jet. I played chess and hacking, using different gadgets with Breaker, betting Scarlett I can win her in the quiz of IQ, recognizing much, much more guns with Ripcord and Duke, lift weights with Heavy Duty, and of course, train with Snake Eyes. I actually get to be get a tie with Snake Eyes in tonfas, katana and shooting, shuriken training. I could smash stuff more powerfully and easier. My hacking skills boosted as well. Now I really feel like one of the Joes.

I rose an eyebrow. It changed my life. Now I know how it feels when I farmer suddenly became an all powerful wizard.

Yet I still feel like a kid under Adolf Hitler's care.

Then I tried Snake Eye's katana warm up again. I took a deep breath, assurance spilling over my heart. You can now excel, Genevieve. I took my katanas, and the blades gleamed like diamonds, reflecting the artificial cave lights. I stabbed the onto the concrete, and the surface broke. Perfect. First I warmed up a little, doing my normal pushing ups and practiced my somersaulting.

Alright, Genevieve. You can do this.

I grasped the samurai swords even harder, and brought myself up. First it was a little wobbly, then I forced my arms to freeze.

I did it.

* * *

Hawk watched the newest rookie, now being granted as a Alpha, the youngest of them all, successfully did Snake Eye's usual warm ups. Her master was beside him, watching silently from the command bridge. "I've been telling her about your attention towards her."

Snake Eyes didn't do anything. But in his mind it was a pile of mass confusion. His thoughts had never been so tangled- but there was some odd attraction between him and her. Yet Genevieve didn't feel anything. Is it the same way Ripcord felt towards Scarlett? What happened?

Genevieve had been trying to communicate with her, answering yes and no questions that I can answer with a shake and a nod. So far their student-master relationship had been growing in a bug's length. He do respect her skills, and her attitude was extraordinary, not normal for a fourteen year old girl. But there's something more... something little.

* * *

**This seems like, one of the worst chapter I updated so far. :/ **


	5. Diary of a Wimpy Joe

**ALERT: CHANGE FOR GENEVIEVE'S AGE! **

* * *

I couldn't describe everything. I just feel... so caged right now.

Day 1

I was led to a training room that was beyond the dreams and wishes I had placed on my wishlists for birthday. There was everything I would love to train in, bladed weapons at the wall, waiting for me to unsheathe them, computers monitoring my scores, including guns. Real guns, submachine guns, sniper rifles. Dad showed me how to use them, then challenged me to a game. I was forced to defeat fifty holographic images in less than three minutes. But I only got to defeat five. I was almost screaming at the thunderous voice the gun made when I pulled the trigger. Then I was took to a icy quarters, and caught a flu there.

Day 4

I was getting used to the gun screams. Hey, Maybe this stuff isn't so bad. But the flu was still going on. I can feel my skills boosting really high. Dad didn't really visit me again, but he mentioned something about injection. Somehow I have a bad feeling about that.

Day 6

First thing that came to mind: Escape. I looked around, and the tech specs I was wearing filtered everything to sight, including secret security cameras. I thinked quickly. Dad had left to another direction. I sped up the steps I once came to, and tried to open the door. It was locked, with only a fingerprint scanner as my only hope of escape. I would just press my finger in, if I didn't fear about the alarm ringing with the 'ALERT. INTRUDER ESCAPING.' thing going on. Then I silently tried to pry the door open with my samurai swords, then rummaged around my belt. There was shurikens, daggers, many hidden weapons, but not hocus pocus powder that can transport me outta here. Looks like I have to do this the tough way.

I leaned on a wall, targeting all the security cameras, then I thought about going into one of the finished control rooms. Hey, that doesn't sound bad. I walked casually passing a few soldiers, and asked one for the control room. I tried my best to decipher the fuzzy language, like I was talking to Darth Vader or something.

When I got to the control room, as expected, there was a lot more security cameras and two guards maintaining the system. I widened my eyes at one of them, which showed the radar system, and there was a large section of it covered with small dots. The guards were getting up, and turning back, as if it was a enemy's approaching.

What if, they were the Joes? Hope rose, and I gaze confidently at the screen, before slipping in. Gulping, I closed my eyes, and tossed a shuriken at the control room, making the system fuzz, and the screens surrounding them go blank. Hissing in brief triumph, I ran out of the room, and pretended to be normal, right after I hacked into the security system of the door that grants permission to enter and exit the room, locking it.

If I can't kill, guess that's the best move.

Then I moved into another hall, before hearing screams and shouts, then gun fires. I got out of the room, and saw a sharp drill dozer cracking the smooth, white surface. A few came out, and started killing the soldiers one by one in great power. Then the few I recognized from the research camp came out in their own, their transportation knocking off several poles.

They're the Joes, alright.

"Oh yeah! That ride was priceless!" I can hear one of the Joe's voices, the familiarity striking me.

I ran to them, but almost forgotten the fact that I'm wearing proof that I'm from the Cobra organization. I took minutes to realise that, right before Snake Eyes attacked me. He lifted his sword to the air, in the verge of stabbing me, then the flashback came again.

_"You will die." Ge Ge whispered, and lifted his knife._

"IT'S ME! GENEVIEVE!" I screamed, and he paused at midair. I got my arms, and plucked my helmet out, letting my copper hair spill around me. "Remember? The mystery girl?"

Snake Eyes quickly helped me up and led me to the drilldozer zone, where I'll be safe, his back as a bulletproof shield. Thank god. When we were there, I hid in one of the tight spaces, and waited for the thing to be over. I heard a last bomb exploding, and Snake Eyes squeezed into the compartment with me, booting up the machine and withdrew into the earth.

* * *

"We were supposed to take down the Cobra HQ. But you, YOU..." Scarlett advanced on me, clenching her fists. I bowed my head apologizingly, wanting to say sorry. But I felt like being pinned to the ground again and again by the red haired girl. Soon my mouth was in loss of words, my ears obediently listening to every word Scarlett said. Finally, I heard a stop, and I looked up to see Snake Eyes placing a shoulder on Scarlett, signaling it was enough.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for doubting all of this." I started telling my story.

"I accept your invitation." I choked the words were hard to come out from my mouth, and changed out of the suit. I know my life was forever changed now, since Mr Erikssen was already now must be figuring something by locating the suit. And I'm still acting casual about this.

General Hawk who just lost his rapt attention on my story being in the Cobra's headquarters. "I would be a Joe."

"Good." General nodded. "Now, we will arrange your training system. Since you're already been thoroughly trained about combat, I can see that." Breaker stood up and gave me a list of achievements I made such as the national Archery, Ninjutsu, Hand to Hand combat, Kick Boxing, Silat, Judo, Taekwondo, Karate, Tennis, Educational Games, Kung Fu. "But I don't see a achievement of marksmanship." I felt my face go red. "For that, Gun handling is vital for a Joe. We ain't Indies using spears. You will now be trained by a volunteer of the Alphas."

Hawk looked back, but no one raised a hand. Guilt pressed down again. Then the silent dude stepped up. "Snake, are you sure?" The whole atmosphere was painted with shock. But the guy nodded. General thought for a while, as I spent the time gulped in , god, oh, god, this freaking ninja? I rather have Scarlett train me! Then the fate of my life was confirmed when General Hawk nodded. "Very well, Snake Eyes. You'll control her combat skills. Heavy Duty can take care of her physical ability, Scarlett her IQ and knowledge, geography and others, Duke and Ripcord, militarism. Breaker, you teach her the hacking skills." Imagine my death happening in the first day of training in G.I Joe.

"Just pray Snake Eyes would go easy on you." The guy with the scar smirked, looking down.

"First, Snake Eyes would want to take a test on you." I jolted at the statement, and Scarlett smiled in mock deception. "What test?" I stuttered, and she snapped her fingers. Snake Eyes came out, bringing a sharp needle, something of a kid's nightmare, only larger, and scarier. Scarlett wanted my hand out, and the ninja guy stabbed the needle inside. The others watched, and I clenched my teeth at the sharp pain that continued for a minute.

Snake Eyes yanked it out, and he nodded to Scarlett, who smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Snake."

And there goes the life of being in G.I Joe.

Snake took me under his wing, leading me to a training room, which I had to arm myself with a pistol and take down the holographic images of man. One miss, poof, I'm electrified. Snake was like a machine, shooting target by target down in dead accuracy.

Then I get to hold a real katana, but I wasn't admiring it. I was facing Snake Eyes, and he looked like he was gonna murder me any moment.

He lashed out his blade, but I dodged, and tried my side of strategy. I tried stqi, A kind of stabbing technique, which the guy easily dodged. He unleashed his sword, and it nearly beheaded me. I tried the stqi again and again, hoping that he would focus on my technique. The crowd around us grew, and they started to jeer me. Luckily my agility was the best of me.

For the seventh time he clashed against my attack and did the beheading thing again, I was pretty convinced he had been blending into my art. I suddenly exploded into a killing machine, unleashing all the training I had with Mr Erikssen. Even Snake Eyes looked slightly stunned by the sudden change of the fighting pattern, and took a little while to adjust to my style. But then I was able to knock him down several times, my heart growing in triumph.

Then the fight became a tight one, tension building between the two of us. As our blades collided, sparks emitted light from the gleam danced between us. Occasionally we would smash into each other, but most of the time it was only a hair's breadth or a mere slash. My arm leadened, and my legs burned like fire. It was agony. I feel like surrendering and collapsing onto the chair and pass out.

Finally, Snake Eyes just took off my katana, and it clattered to the floor like a tin can.

I collapsed to the floor, all the energy drained out of me, and sighed in relief. Then Snake Eyes reached out a hand for me to take. I accepted it, though it felt a little awkward. I hauled myself up with Snake Eye's sturdy body's support, before I stumbled to the door.

"Not bad." I heard someone mumble. I just smiled in satisfaction.

Scarlett was snapping all the way in briefing in language. Obviously there's something she didn't like about me. because she completely didn't feel like teaching. "Geography. A very important topic for strategy. The best way to strategize is to know the enemy. So keep in mind of this, so that you won't so screaming and waving one of the organization;s most expensive weapons in front of the Cobras." She spared a glare at me, which I frowned at. The itch to tell her that I am a six year old teenage girl, not a four year old girl was curling in my tongue.

We revised the locations of the countries, and then we had a complete revise of the income, mass and size, populations, economy, and landmarks, then the militarism. It wasn't hard to remember all, but the redhead was staring at the notes I made, which was as thick as a novel.

"Do you have a file?" I asked, and she snorted. "If I were you, I don't even need all of those. Keep those for publishing." She smiled in sarcasm, but I tried to ignore it, yet I shook my head.

"Remember, try not to destroy the machine. All you want to do is to hack into it." Breaker tried to calm me down from my flaring irritation, which was on the verge of exploding into pieces. My hands itched to just hit the machine and let it spark to a lifeless state. But that'll probably just make the whole hacking program useless. I slowly tapped on the programs, tangling one system by one, finally, I got access to the computer. It seemed like one of the most exhilarating experience ever, and I sighed in relief.

"Thirty minutes. That's too slow. Way too slow" Breaker commented, and I just waved a hand off.

"I'm not a hacker. I'm a fighter." I clarified but that excuse didn't really pawned the tech guy's debating skills down. "What if you're stuck in a room with a thousand Neo- Vipers? What if hacking was your only way of escape?"

I frowned. "Fine, fine."

Militarism was the easiest, thanks to ten years of interacting with Wikipedia. Me, Juke and Ripcord had a bet I would win in the gun labelling quiz, and yes, I won, but I still had to be tutored to know the guns that are only used in G.I Joe.

Uh, PE? Don't even ask about it.

Then it was lunch, and Snake Eyes went into the Alpha 'hang out' room, but I wasn't allowed, since General wasn't allowing any Betas nor Gammas in. But, in curiosity, I managed to sneak in, and hold my breath. My 'sensei' was standing in midair, supported by his swords. Holy cow. Freaking holy cow. My heart stumbled into a halt. It got me mobilised for a moment, before Ripcord, the dude that was once in a heavy suit, spotted me.

At least the dormitory wasn't as bad as the Cobra's. I don't have to wake up every morning and think I'm in the Umbrella Institute from Resident Evil. To be truthful, it was kinda cozy.

* * *

Day 2

I tried Snake Eye's warming up style, but eventually I only got a second with it. Snake Eyes passed by, and I faked push ups. Worked like magic, but there was no hope for me to ask for break time when I got forced into navy shooting training. Dang, Snake is worse than my dad when he gets mad.

We met again at lunch, and I decided to speak to him, you know, get to know each other, so what maybe he won't be so hard on me. But I tried:

1) waving my hand

2) talking to him

3) Asking stuff like how did he join the Joes

But it was super awkward. He didn't speak a thing, just stare at me like I'm a mimer or something. Eventually I placed him off my attention list, and walked away.

The next day was bo staff practice. I thought this time I was gonna have it, since I was best in bo staffs but boy, how wrong I was. He was fast, sidestepping, dodging and slashing at me, with me on the verge of being defeated quickly. I spun my staff around me, creating a small shield, and tried to knock the guy down. But as he dodged, I risked a moment of highly chance of tearing my muscles, slashing at his back, and he collapsed. Then I had the opportunity, knocking him down with my leg and sat on him.

Then he rolled out, before he stabbed his weapon on my back. Pain came and went like water, but I winced for long time. I swung the staff to him, and he caught it with dead ease. Soon, my arm was almost twisted, and my body was on the ground, heaving in slight exhaust.

I was about to leave when Snake Eyes grabbed my left hand, paralyzing me with shock. I turned back, and he turned to the judge, before nodding. I frowned in confusion. His tight grasp left me, but his other hand shoved me another weapon. Knuckchuckos. I widened my eyes, and looked at the weapon, then back at him.

"He wants another fight!" The judge cried, and I could just stayed emotionless. Why does he want to fight with me again? I don't get it. I tried to look beyond the black visors, into his eyes, but that was only for people with X-ray vision. Yet I accepted the knuckchuckos, and we set into the mat, ready to fight again.

To be truthful, I never used the knuckchuckos. I just thought it was 'weird', since I saw many people hitting themselves with the knuckchuckos on the head in accident, then I thought it was only a prop for comedy.

We circled around each other, waiting for each other to strike. Snake Eyes decided his turn, and came to me, lashing out his weapon. I dodged the bulky weapon, and took mine out. It tangled with Snake Eyes, and I kicked his shins, before stabbing him to the ground, forcing the weapon out of our hands. The match soon turned into a hand-to hand combat. I punched him, and he dodged, before managing to launch my fist at myself, knocking myself to the ground. But I still had enough strength to topple his balance, making him fall.

This continued for... quite a while? Kicking, punching, knocking heads, almost fainting.

I dragged the knuckchuckos back to the match, pulling his neck with the tangled chains, but, unfortunately, the plan backfired when the match ended with his mask inches to me, the chains almost choking me to death, me pinned to the ground by him. I made a weird squeak, and the match was settled down by the judge.

* * *

Day 3

Tried doing Snake Eye's warming up style again. Failed miserably. Snake won me again in shooting and so is other activities. When can I ever freaking get across him? Though in the game of knuck chucks I still had a draw with him, thank god the man beside me watching our fight was kinda light.

"So, how did you, like, train so well, eh?" I was walking with my master along the corridor, away from the training center from the match of bo staffs. I rubbed the bruise that I got, and winced in pain. Man, how did he do that? Like I expected, Snake Eyes didn't say anything.

"Do you have some body coordinator, or something?" Snake Eyes paused suddenly, and looked at me, like the way the mother look at the kid when they say something a bit too much. I looked down, and muttered a apology. But he nodded, and hooked a finger on my sleeve. he easily rolled it up, and showed a old symbol of the past. It wasn't a scar, but a splotch of acidic blood, shaping into a dagger.

"It's nothing." I whispered, but I felt my mind play back to something I didn't want it to present to me again. I have no excuses to make up. Suddenly, my mood darkened.

"Nothing."

* * *

Day 4:

Yay, I got to handle bladed weapons again. But with god damn Snake Eyes. He's been watching over me like a hawk more and more often now. It kind of creeps me out. Once I sneaked into the weaponry room and saw some cool blasters and got my hands on one, and guess who got me busted? Yeap.

Today, criminal geography was the worse than the picture in my mind. Scarlett had made me dress like a criminal, and now everyone must be wondering why would someone in black be sneaking everywhere and snatch stuff before they sleep. Scarlett do hate me a lot.

I tried the warm up again. I think I'm gonna do this until I get to stand up properly. This time, I tried it on the command bridge, there if I lose balance, I'll just die. I took a deep breath. That'll be enough to pressurize me for standing up. I don't know why I was so determined on this. But I know it would be cool. Determined there was no one around to see, I started.

My heart fluttered as I stabbed the katanas to the ground, and heaved a breath. Make it happen, Genevieve.

I flipped myself to position, and forced my arms to freeze. But in lack of training, they refused to, and it got wobbly. My heart plummeted, and I started screaming as my legs flailed everywhere, until I couldn't take it. The backbone felt like cracking into two. I flipped over onto the bridge, trying to regain my standing position on the place, but the chances were really low. I eventually lost balance, falling down, down to the ground. My heart snapped its relation to the body, and my mind rang, the running around like a small kid.

My life flashed in front of my eyes, until my body slammed into something softly... tough. I was too weak, to paralyzed in fear to open my eyes, but the soft cushion seemed to slide and let me down to my stammering position, cuddled on the ground surviving from my fall like a weak squirrel.

When I looked up to see the thing that saved my life, I can't believe it.

Snake Eyes.

I scrambled far from him, but thanked him, and scurried back.

Lunch, I was grounded because I did such a dangerous stance, so I had to starve throughout lunch, while everyone was eating deliciously outside. My stomach protested against my brain, and rumbled like a monster's low growl. I tried to take off the concentration on the hunger by training, but it was making it worse. Finally, I just cuddled in my quarters and hide myself under a blanket, until someone slipped something beside me.

I peeked from the covers, and saw the coat of green.

An apple.

I looked around. There was no one. I scrambled up, and looked at the fruit. Is it mine, or someone just got full and put it here?

But so far, Juke, Ripcord, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, had wolfed down everything they get, so I don't think that's really rational for them to leave a apple in the Alpha Zone. Snake Eyes? I never saw him eat before. So I don't think it was him who dropped the apple.

But I'm freaking starving. I took the apple, and, in a few moments, all was left was just the core.

I'll just figure out a excuse later, I thought as I squirmed into the sheets, satisfied.

* * *

Week 4

Time passed just like that, like a jet. I played chess and hacking, using different gadgets with Breaker, betting Scarlett I can win her in the quiz of IQ, recognizing much, much more guns with Ripcord and Duke, lift weights with Heavy Duty, and of course, train with Snake Eyes. I actually get to be get a tie with Snake Eyes in tonfas, katana and shooting, shuriken training. I could smash stuff more powerfully and easier. My hacking skills boosted as well. Now I really feel like one of the Joes.

I rose an eyebrow. It changed my life. Now I know how it feels when I farmer suddenly became an all powerful wizard.

Yet I still feel like a kid under Adolf Hitler's care.

Then I tried Snake Eye's katana warm up again. I took a deep breath, assurance spilling over my heart. You can now excel, Genevieve. I took my katanas, and the blades gleamed like diamonds, reflecting the artificial cave lights. I stabbed the onto the concrete, and the surface broke. Perfect. First I warmed up a little, doing my normal pushing ups and practiced my somersaulting.

Alright, Genevieve. You can do this.

I grasped the samurai swords even harder, and brought myself up. First it was a little wobbly, then I forced my arms to freeze.

I did it.

* * *

Hawk watched the newest rookie, now being granted as a Alpha, the youngest of them all, successfully did Snake Eye's usual warm ups. Her master was beside him, watching silently from the command bridge. "I've been telling her about your attention towards her."

Snake Eyes didn't do anything. But in his mind it was a pile of mass confusion. His thoughts had never been so tangled- but there was some odd attraction between him and her. Yet Genevieve didn't feel anything. Is it the same way Ripcord felt towards Scarlett? What happened?

Genevieve had been trying to communicate with her, answering yes and no questions that I can answer with a shake and a nod. So far their student-master relationship had been growing in a bug's length. He do respect her skills, and her attitude was extraordinary, not normal for a fourteen year old girl. But there's something more... something little.

* * *

**This seems like, one of the worst chapter I updated so far. :/ **


	6. Viper

**Firstly, I gotta apologize for any errors and confusions made. I'm really careless, and that is worth to blame on me. DX My 'J' button keeps me busy fussing myself. **

* * *

Viper slammed his armored fist on the table, of the destroyed control room. "WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" He roared, and the guards stammered, but there was no answer worth to be spotted in their buzzy blubbering.

He has been with the master for the past few weeks for a 'punishment' trip, all thanks to the puny little girl who escaped her grasp and ended up under her victory.

"Fine then! I'll just get her myself!" He stabbed a samurai sword on the guard, and slumped on the chair.

Why is the girl so familiar to her? The moment he was in his first and failed mission, she stopped him from entering the Joe's camp. She looked so different from him, yet there was a blood contact between them. But she had no idea who he was. Viper started to storm out of the room, and went into one of the brand new system rooms. Killing one of them half heartedly, he dropped onto the seat, shoving the guard off the seat, and searched for Mr Erikssen's adopted daughter's information.

He tapped on the name, and the memory flowed onto him like a waterfall. There was no shock, but there was mild surprise. "Well, well, look who's here." The voice was sinister, and he made some research on the place she was in now, the enemy's headquarters.

So she's still alive now. Very well then. I'll just kill her off right now.

Without thinking, he left the headquarters, into the port.

"Fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four..." A breath as I hopped rapidly in my skipping rope.

I was now allowed into the Alpha's 'hang out' zone, since General Hawk granted me the position as a Alpha. Whoo hoo. I broke the Guinness Record as the Youngest Alpha ever. Scarlett was arm wrestling with Duke, Ripcord practicing his athletics, Heavy Duty bullying a sack bag, Snake Eyes doing his usual training.

"Keep it up, kid." Heavy Duty smirked at me. "I had been in my hundred now if I were you."

I growled at him without thinking, and he flicked a finger at me beyond the barricade of moving ropes. "You're so cute when you growl like that." He chuckled, and walked away.

If I weren't skipping, I would just march to him and scratch him to death like a cat. Snake looked at the door that Heavy Duty exited, then looked back at me. He slammed the stop button, and I stopped. He showed me the stopwatch, which I slowly nod at. "Two hundred. I'm roughly satisfied." I smiled at Snake. and he nodded. He tossed me two blades, and I caught them, confused. At first I thought he was wanting to challenge me to a twin katana fight, but then I realised what he wanted to compete in.

I placed two samurai swords to the ground, and at the count of three, we heaved ourselves up to the swords, and stayed there, leaving the stopwatch to tick by themselves. Eventually I felt my body parts urging to fall apart, and slammed to the ground in silent defeat.

"All hail Snake Eyes!" I cried as he leaped off his stance in ease. He was about to help me up, as the alert rang again, indicating intruders. My heart plummet, and I got up myself, and grabbed a suit, before exiting. Snake did the same, only he didn't need to get the suit.

Bombs exploded from everywhere, crushing inches of the structures that supported the headquarters like flowers of fire blooming everywhere. I unsheathed the katanas, and watched as Neo-Vipers, the guards from Cobra, started streaming in. And they were aiming at everything, but someone, not with that weird masks stepped out of the chaos, playing with his katanas expertly. It was the guy which got me exposed to the Joes and one of the main reasons I'm right here.

I faced him, whipping my katanas in an inhuman speed, grappling his neck with my fingers, my sword sticking at his hands. "Stay. Put." I warned, Snake Eyes behind my back, aiming a pistol.

The man chuckled, and confusion started swirling in my head. He slowly moved his arms, and I forward, my blades nearing to his skin, ready to cut. "I said, stay, put." My voice sounded like grinding sand now.

"Oh, you've changed so, so much, Genevieve." The voice was deep, yet slightly familiar. I frowned, but stayed in my position boldly. "You have nothing to do here. Get back, or die under us."

"You've been too loyal to the Joes, sister. They've changed you."

Sister?

The arms reached for the helmet, and he plucked it out. The sight in front of my eyes were hard to register, like the information was hard tar, struggling to stretch to my nerves. When it did, a nuclear bomb just happened in my mind. There was the hazel green eyes, the blond hair, fair face, the face that belonged to a long, distant relative of mine. My heart got lifeless, like it pumped no more blood.

"Ge ge." I whispered, and backed off.

"I see you've improved your skills. They're quite impressive, the last time you fought me. Glad you won, but this time I think you won't be as lucky as the first reunion!"

The words barely entered my mind. Flashbacks stretched from the top of my head like haunting shadows to my mind, shattered moments flickering here and there. Papa's corpse. Mama screaming. Me screaming. My teddy bear torn. "Why are you here?" I demanded, and withdrew, holding the katana.

"Oh, you know, a little fight may be a little... entertaining."

Snake Eyes snatched my position, unleashing his katana and annoyance bloomed a little on my heart.

"Oh, who's here? Your bodyguard? How did you get so rich over years," His lips curved into a smile. "Mei Mei?"

"Snake." I whispered. "This is my fight."

The ninja guy nodded, and stepped back. I cleared my mind. I have to do this. If he wants a fight, as a good sister, I will give him one. I took my katana, and held it to him. "A fight you want, a fight you get." I said in a flat tone, and sliced his chest. A huge scar appeared on the chest, and blood started slipping out like overflow of jam dripping from a sandwich. A wound erupted in my heart, and it stung, so much, to see my brother injured. I quickly tried to seal it, knowing how much pain he had placed on my mind and soul, he himself.

Ge ge roared in pain, and we launched, a typical brother sister fight. He did greater than the last time I fought him. We fought like knights, clashing, withdrawing, and colliding again. The limit of aggressiveness was high, and he looks like he want to slash me to pieces so badly. I stabbed his feet, which he withdrew his boot and thrusted his katana, and I dodged, although a small tuft of my hair fluttered to the ground. My fist blew hard on his face, and blood flowed from his nose.

The strain, the emotional strength builded, and finally, he finished me with a slap, and my exhausted body fell to the ground. Snake Eyes silently beckoned for a back up fight, but Viper leaped from him. "I'll see what's worth looking here." He mused, and scurried into the laboratory, which was chased down by a few Joes. Snake Eyes scrambled down to help me, but I fought back. "Go. Stop Viper." I croaked, and he nodded, before leaving me. I stumbled up, and hobbled to them.

"C'mon, Genevieve, you can do better than this!" Duke cried as he forced me up and carried me to the control room, where I'm gonna monitor something. "He better not go to the laboratory!" He yelled, and I got confused. "Laboratory? Why? There's a nuclear formula there?"

"There's a tube with your blood and DNA. If he sees the results, he would take it and we would be doomed."

"What? What's so special about my blood? The Cobras are secretly vampires?" I mumbled. But Juke had no time for jokes. He pulled me with him as we ran to the white room, filled with armed professors, ready for the upcoming threat. I raised my hands and signaled them to put the creepy laser guns down. Scarlett and Snake Eyes were already on the trial of Viper, but damn, he was fast, like a cheetah leaping to its prey.

"Arm yourself, Genevieve." I spun around, just in time to catch a sniper rifle. I looked at him, 100% shocked. "You want me to kill?!" I cried, and he made that you don't say face. "You wanna be a Joe? You have to kill." I gulped, and loaded the rifle, before exiting to somewhere safe.

Viper smiled as his feet quickly sped across the floor, his fingers reaching for grenades what were tucked safely in his pocket. As he tossed them, small insect feet sprouted from the grenades, the time limit triggered. As the small fatal machines crawled rapidly to the scientists, who were shooting them in wild frantic, but failed as it crawled onto the bodies of the people. Viper smiled, and pressed a button on the mini controller.

The creatures self destructed with a venomous boom, killing the humans almost instantly with the deadly venom inside them. This is fun. Especially when this is his victim, and his enemy's base. He pulled out a pistol, and started shooting everything that is possible to be destroyed, going into the laboratory. The agent of Cobra went through the specimens, spilling them one by one, a smile curling up on his lips. Suddenly he froze at the sign of a tube, containing red liquid and signaling 'Genevieve Yue blood sample/ DNA. DO NOT TOUCH.' He looked up, and saw a screen, displaying the results of a drip of blood being placed on a steel plate. Viper froze, as the steel plate slowly corroded, smoke fluttering from the steel. The blood started to eat the whole thing, then, in a few seconds, the steel plate was nothing but scraps of scrap metal. Then there was the DNA process, the cells tightly packed together, vibrating tightly and crushing everything alien, yet the blood sample wasn't even mildly acidic. It was completely neutral.

"Don't. Move." Viper turned around from his stunned state, facing a blonde man silently threatening him with a gun.

Duke, the guy who took the Baroness away, was still surviving, surprisingly, but not for long. As Viper took his blade and swished it around him, Duke stood back, stiff and courageous. Pathetic. Viper struck a shuriken onto his hand, and the Alpha collapsed in pain.

He was about to end Duke's life when a sharp blast came. It shot into the knee, and the leg instantly fell in pain, gaining a boost of anger in his heart. Viper snapped his head around, only to see a small figure, blistered and exhausted, yet her filled with fear, was aiming a sniper rifle at her, panting slightly.

Sister.

Viper grabbed the tube, and marched out of the laboratory. "You have a very extraordinary kind of blood, sister." He cried, and fled to a driller, hidden in the fire. In seconds, everything was over, only chaos and scars of the sudden battle remained.

Snake Eyes supported himself onto the balcony of a command building as the scars were being repaired, guilt stabbing his heart. It was only Viper. Just Viper. He wasn't Storm Shadow. He had failed. He grasped the blades tightly, and closed his eyes.

Then the thought of Genevieve woke him up. Where is she?

I don't feel like living anymore.

There was no one related to me I can trust. My father was a Cobra. So was my biological brother. Mom? She was either killed, or trembling with the police. I can't go to her. She would be threatened, and I have to stress again. Tears, hurt bullied me into a urge of endless crying. I shoved across the Joes, and sped to somewhere isolated, where I can cry in peace, where I can think about my corrupted life.

Normal teens have a life with endless homework, moms and dads who call them to mow the lawns and read newspapers and drink tea and play golf. Me? I have a life with the government top's military classified organization with endless battles, dads who call me to destroy the Joes, read battle strategy and kill people.

When I found a place good enough, I cuddled into a crate nearby and let the tears which clung in my eyes go. I placed a hand where the acidic blood streaked my skin forever, and closed my eyes, enjoying the sorrowful moment slowly.

If I ever have the wish, I wanna bring my life to the market and give it off for free.

Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Go away." I said in my muffled voice, but the hand didn't leave. I growled, and looked up. "I said go away!" I snarled, but paused. It was Snake Eyes. He nodded at me, but I didn't know what he was trying to define.

I just turned from him, and started my story.

"I was from a peaceful family. My father was a chinese scholar, my mom is from America. The only thing I was taught was self defense and words. Lot of lots of them. In pre school, I was bullied." I tried to smirk, remembering all of the things. "A lot. There, my mom wasn't there, my papa wasn't there to help me. Then there comes ge ge." I gasped a breath, and tried to hold back a sniffle. "He protected me from all, he gave me what I wanted, he made sure no harm was in my life's way. He was the best, better than papa or mama." I really wanted to cry now.

"He sang me to sleep, he read books to me, he brought color to my dull world. He made me into this, one of the members of G.I Joe." I smiled quietly under the shadows, and Snake Eyes lifted his hand. "Then one day, when I was four." My mood darkened, and my heart grew thinner. "He suddenly grew mad, he killed papa, he killed mama, he tore the teddy bear he gave me into pieces. He almost killed me. Then my neighbour, Mrs Lee, stopped him. But he escaped. Mrs Lee kept me for five weeks, but then she said I could no longer stay with her. I was put up for adoption. It felt like a auction. I had to fight a boy to get adopted, and I did." I squeezed my eyes shut. "Mr Erikssen took me, and we moved to Canada. He helped me in my training. And... the rest you know."

Then I looked away, pretending I was alone here, shutting myself down.

Snake Eyes leaned on the wall beside the crate, thinking about the history, the sibling relationship she and her brother shared, long, long time ago. It seemed impossible and filled with so much sympathy. The background of hers does seem bumpy. How she describes her brother was so unlike the one she faced now. He nodded to his student, and left her at her dark peace.

Mr Erikssen is clearly upset. He smashed the vase that solely decorated the white table. "You intruded them, and got yourself greatly wounded. And my daughter as escaped, becoming a Joe."

"A very loyal one, to my surprise." Viper smiled, and tapped his hand, which hid the corrosive tube. "I was thinking something ever since the girl fought me. And I was very hurt when there's something you didn't tell."

Mr Erikssen gulped, the mind of his knowing what was coming next. The anger evaporated a little, but it was still there.

"My sister, is your adopted daughter, Genevieve Yue." Viper growled, and tapped the tube. "But never mind. I forgive you for that. And that pain my ankle. Now, I have to show you something." Viper took out the blood tube, and the Cobra right hand man's face downed in confusion. "Why are you showing a simple blood sample, Viper?"

"Not just any blood sample." Viper smiled under the mask. "A alternative for the nanomites." He took a small sample of the blood and drip it on the table. Instantly, the place the blood was dropped started to fizz, a hole started to form, and expanded, bringing scraps of metal to the table. In no time, there was nothing between Viper and the shocked Mr Erikssen.

"Impossible." He looked up. "What substance is that?"

Viper gave a sly smile. "Genevieve Yue's blood."

An explosion erupted beyond the door, snapping the conversation. The two Cobras turned to the direction instantly. There was another silence, then another one blew in once again, corrupting the peace. "It is the Joes, for sure." Mr Erikssen muttered, and the Neo Vipers charged out, guns at careful aim. Viper got his katanas, and stabbed the door. Opening it slowly, silence grew, until Mr Erikssen got fed up and slammed against the door.

A hiss came, echoing around the halls, and the guards loaded their guns, waiting for the threat to come. A feet came first, a feline, slender feet with a heel. Then came the best of the body, the full combat suit, the bazooka, the fair face, then the blonde hair. The enchanted beauty, the perfect features could lure a man to strip his instincts, but the two Cobras didn't budge.

"Hello." The voice was like jingling bells, as mesmerizing voice could describe the voice of a siren. Viper launched at her to hold a blade to her throat, but she dodged in inhuman agility. "Calm there, Cobras. I am not here to intrude. But your little helpers are ever so insecure." She snickered, but Mr Erikssen wasn't sure. "What do you want from us?" His fingers lingered around his pocket, finding his pistol.

**The woman smiled. "I am Linda Reman, the director of the Sistership, but you may call me Lady Masquerade. I am here to request for an alliance against G.I Joe with you, the Cobras." **


	7. First Mission Luck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE VERY END OF CHAPTER. **

* * *

2 days later

I knocked at Scarlett's dorm door with a bright face. I just found out a way, a freaking way to communicate with the mute ninja man. It was so obvious, I felt like a dummy who had been staring at his food for a long time and didn't realize it was his and ended up starving. But there was one problem.

The yellow door swung open, nearly slapping my face. The woman poked out of her room, clearly annoyed, judging from the irritated look on the face, her hair spilling like a small waterfall. "What do you want, rookie?" Her voice was calmly upset, but I still cleared my voice and smiled as sweetly as possible. "Does Snake Eyes know sign language?"

"Yes. So?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

She growled at me, and slammed the door shut, this time really knocking me on the head. I got stunned, but satisfied.

I ran to Snake Eyes, who was in the Alpha zone, and crossed my arms. "You know sign language, don't you? Why didn't you tell me so you can make my life easier?" Snake Eyes paused on his warm ups, and stared at me. Then he started doing rapid sign languages I had a tough time catching up with them. Plus, my sign language went rusty, and it was hard to link the alphabets together and place a space between them.

_It is not compulsory to tell you this._

"Oh, yeah?" I frowned. "Well, we can communicate to each other, maybe I don't have to suffer so hard for the training."

_You have to do so. Wether I can talk or not, you will have the same depth of training._

I let an exasperated sigh escape my lips. This is getting awkward. "Whatever. At least I know a better way to communicate with you now." My lips turned into a sly smirk, and I walked back to training, varial technology scanning with Breaker.

We were scanning a viral problem when General Hawk called into my earpiece. "Alpha and beta! Assemble at section 105 now! I repeat, report to section 105 NOW!" The tone was urgent, and my mind was clenched by a warm fist as I looked up from my unfinished project with Breaker.

We charged to meeting room no 8, where General Hawk was waiting for us, his eyes shining in mild frantic. Slowly, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Duke, Ripcord, Snake Eyes streamed in, curious to know the sudden assembly.

"Team, there is a recent demolishing of Tokyo Skytree, the world's most tallest tower in the world. Only scrap metal was the remaining of it." General Hawk presented a brief video of a breaking news, the world tallest tower falling into pieces. The shot wasn't captured, but there was no green smog, only a mysterious shade of gold identified the process of the destruction. "No one knows who shot it, and Japanese government blamed this crisis on China, who owns the second tallest tower in the world, the Canton Tower. There is also proof. China had a weaponized warhead kept secret. War is on the verge. Worse, there's someone supporting Japan."

General Hawk stiffened. "The United States president."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Even worse, China is asking for help from Taiwan. Now a huge war is brewing. We have to find out the source, and the reason of this." Hawk stated, and Ripcord just shook his head. "This is kind of obvious. Only Cobra can do that."

"But where do they get such powerful weapons under their hands? The last nanomite was under us, and still in process of being dug out." Heavy Duty asked.

"Well, this doesn't look like a nanomite's attack. There's no green smog or anything." Hawk observed. "There's only the gold shade, and that doesn't come from the nanomites."

Snake Eyes suddenly gave a head gesture, and made rapid sign language again. "Check the laboratory." I translated, and Duke widened his eyes. "He look Genevieve's blood sample! Viper!"

I raised my eyebrow. "What's so special about my blood? Even Duke talked about it when Ge ge invaded us."

The whole team silenced, until general Hawk spoke. "When Snake Eyes did a test on you, the blood sucked into the needle was tested to see your body condition. But then we realized it was a highly corrosive, and sensitive, unidentified kind of blood. When your blood is heated, it is considered weaponized. Once it touches something the blood cells will engulf it until there's nothing left. Tell me, have you been sick for these fourteen years?"

I froze there. "Never. I've never been sick. I thought it was the organic orange juice my mom often makes." I trembled. Hawk nodded. "And that's why. Your blood is a already a kind of a nanomite."

"But where did I get the blood from?" I protested.

"We narrowed down to the possibilities. It is either someone injected something into your biological mother when she was eight months pregnant with you, or one of your parents have it in the genes."

I was just standing stiff there. The fact that I'm living was already considered dangerous. And because of me, the tallest tower in the world is now in ashes. Seriously, what does God want with me? I have two relatives working for the enemy, and now, my blood is against me too?! I soothed down, and forced myself to brighten up. At least it isn't completely against me. The Joes can also use my blood, right?

"We need to dig up the nanomite. Quick. Find a way to reproduce it, quick, and make a experiment with my blood." My tone was grave. "If the nanomites react more corrosively with my blood, we might have a plan against the weapon they have now." They looked at me, confused, but fortunately Breaker got it. "We'll scan the parts as soon as possible."

General understood too. "In the meantime, Scarlett, Heavy Duty, Ripcord, Juke, Snake Eyes, and Genevieve." Hawk stopped sharp at my name. "Genevieve, you might need a codename. I'm tired of calling you that." I suppressed a bitter smile as the general thought for a while, and gave me a wrinkled smile.

"How about Deathmark?"

Honestly, that was the best. Codename. Ever.

I nodded, and the others looked at me. Ripcord slapped my back with a chuckle, almost choking me. "Nice, Deathmark." Juke complemented, and we gave ourselves a small moment of luxury of laughter.

"Alright, Alpha. Find out the root of this destruction, and try not to expose yourself too much. Your flight to Tokyo will be ready shortly."

I smiled in thrill, despite the biological fact haunting me, looming like a shadow. I am going on my very first mission. Whoo hooo. I should get a confetti for that.

"The first thing: The president. Why is he supporting Japan for the blame? The crisis had nothing to do with USA. He knows if he does so, the risk of calling in another World War would boost."

"The action is completely foolish." Juke commented. "Unless he's drunk or something."

"It's not the time to joke. We have to find out about this, before we're able to solve the other crisis." Breaker suggested.

"Oh, just storm into the president's office and say hi and put your legs on the table, pop a mint into your mouth and talked about the real stuff?" Ripcord crossed his arms. "Of course not. Is there some kind of event we can attend and the President can be present there, Breaker?"

"Maybe a party, or something?" I suggested. Breaker started to tap away on his "iPhone", and suddenly burst into a giant smile. "Guys, you are in luck. There is, in fact, a party, english style in two days, for the important guest of Washington and Japan to attend to meet each other. It's located in Hiroshima, and it starts at early five to late eleven. It's dress code is formal, that means, Scarlett-"

"I know, I know." She snapped, and looked away. Snake Eyes just stayed where he was, but he placed a hand on the redhead reassuringly.

"Hacking ourselves a place there is the easy part. But remember guys, it's the president. We have to speak nicely, no blades, no guns, just words. Before that, try to act nicely as normal people." I smiled. Perfect.

Breaker got us a reservation in one of the hotels, and, as we wait for the party, we track down stuff that might lead to some clues. It was surprisingly fast, for forty minutes only. Meanwhile, I sat on my place, still, curling my fists together silently. My mind in a still mess. Everyone was talking, strategizing, and joking. Smiles, grim, was everywhere, making an odd combination of mood colors.

Snake, covering himself with a cape( which reminds me of a Reaper) was beside me, not making a sound either. Until he patted my shoulder, and I looked at his direction. He was already making a sentence up.

Why aren't you joining them?

I sighed, and rubbed my hands. "Maybe it's my first mission? I'm kind of excited." I squeezed a smile, but that didn't satisfy the ninja master. That makes greater reasons for you to join the conversation.

"Nah. I think I'm still kind of freaked out with my blood species, and my brother..."

There was a brief silence, until he answered again. It is not entirely disastrous. your blood is useful to also us. Your brother... it reminds me of my history."

I looked at him, curiosity getting the best of me. "Your history?" I whispered, and I saw his shoulders slump. The back of my mind grew bewildered, stiff in ice. I never, ever saw a ninja guy, someone so cool, so respectful, get depressed. I stood still, and waited for the story.

I assume I can keep the story to myself. But I will think you deserve to hear this.

It all started when I roamed around the streets of Japan, in the age of ten, as a homeless youngling. Then I saw the temple of the Arashikage clan, and I crept in. There's where I first saw Storm Shadow, the former agent of Cobra, a deadly foe to the Joes.

"Former?" I asked, partly relieving myself from the sign language. Snake Eyes nodded.

_I killed him before the fall of Cobra Commander._

"Go on." I gestured, and he bowed his head.

_He fought me for stealing food. It was one of the memory from my childhood that brought most pain. Then my master, my Father of guidance came, stopping the fight. He accepted me into the clan, despite Storm Shadow's protest. I no longer starve. I was taught under the guidance of the Hard Master. I was a fast learner, yet always knocked to the ground by Storm Shadow. Soon I defeated him, by a pair of tonfas._

I just nodded slowly. So that's why it seems impossible to beat him in the match when someone suggested tonfas.

_Apparently, someone killed the Hard Master one day. Then it felt like my whole world darkened again. I saw Storm Shadow running away from me, who was grieving for my 'father's' death. He was the only suspect I held, and till now. Hard Master's death, was why I granted myself a eternal vow of silence._

For a moment, I just sat there, registering all. It seems hard to accept someone with skills like this to have such a dark history, almost darker than mine. I cleared my mind, and I smiled at thin air. "You know I have a background as bumpy as yours, right?"

_That, is true._

"But I'm still speaking greatly here. No vow of any rubbish." I trembled at my voice, my mind kicked my instincts that controlled my speech. "It's okay to let go of it all, and start again. New leaf. New not to let the history repeat. Well, I can't control mine." I half smiled, and I looked down. "But I think yours can."

Snake Eyes stayed there. _I have taken my vow of silence. I cannot break it._

I wanted to say "Then I cannot help you." But then it sounded like a bad idea, so the good idea is to shut up, and wait for the journey to go through.

The plane landed in a wide sea of plants, hidden in the trees. We quickly switched to civilian clothes. Me with my earphones plugged on and shirt with jeans, Scarlett in a motorcycle suit, the boys in normal boys casual attire. Snake Eyes was with us, but he was leaping silently, in deep stealth. After a long jungle trek, We arrived at a luxurious hotel that dazzled my sight with the lights glimmering so brightly, and imagine the cozy beds, the warm water inside them, waiting to be used. I looked around, the city of Tokyo shining around us, teeming with cars, people. "Man, this is one big jackpot. If someone wants to check in, better check in with the best rooms." Ripcord muttered. "So who's paying?" Duke chuckled, and I frowned. "It may cost a bomb, judging from the looks of the hotel?"

Scarlett sighed, and fished out a very thick purse. She pulled out Ringgits, Pounds, Dollars, other foreign money, until she fished out a stack of yen, her mouth pulling a smile of triumph.

"Men nowadays." She commented simply.

Snake Eyes signaled us to meet us at the rooms, and left in a silent leap, disappearing.

Scarlett greeted the receptionist with raven black hair and dark brown eyes in Japanese, and soon, they were engaged in a rapid Japanese language. The redhead showed the pass, and the receptionist accepted it with a brief bow, before ushering us into the lift.

"What did you say?" I asked out of curiosity, and Scarlett smiled. "I said I have three brothers, one husband, and a daughter to guard. What else do you want me to say?"

My lips pursed into a thin pale pink line.

We arrived at our rooms, and I can't believe the limit of luxury we're getting in. There was lounging chairs, sofas, a jacuzzi, a sauna, a four poster bed, strong WiFi connection, and things I haven't explored, all themed with silver and gold. If I were here with my family, it would be freaking fun. With the capital F.

I simply chose a bed from a bedroom, and plopped onto one of them, feeling the assuring tingle of softness, before sighing in relief. "This is the life." I murmured, but Breaker quickly went to work. "Alright, guys, we would have to get ready for the party. Remember, we have to talk nicely."

"Oh, c'mon Breaker." Heavy Duty chuckled. "If you weren't a hacker and a fighter instead, I don't think you think the same."

The tech guy shot a glare at the macho man. "Too bad for that."

"Okay, dudes, we have to organize stuff here!" Ripcord exclaimed. "Who's sleeping with who?"

I faked a cough.

Scarlett sighed. "Who's sleeping with who? Big deal. It's only for, like, two nights? We'll just choose straws." She tore out a few cloth strips from a curtain, which received a look of horror splashed onto my face, and she took a scissors from the bathroom, before cutting pairs to pairs with different lengths. The tension was growing higher as Scarlett made us pick one.

Juke get to sleep with Breaker, Ripcord with Scarlett, much to her disapproval. Heavy Duty and I got different length of individual straws.

"So I'm sleeping with..." I held back a frantic gulp. "... him?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna sleep with punks like you." He shot a glare at me, and his eyes gave a strong sign of disapproval. "Well, I'm sleeping by myself, and that's final." He waved a hand, and he threw the precious gold cloth into the bin.

Scarlett spared a smile. "Snake Eyes sleeps, too."

My cloth unexpectedly drops from my hand, and fluttered to the ground soundlessly. Ripcord laughed, but I ignored it, the sound a mere sound vibrating lifelessly in my eardrums. "Seems like someone has destined bad luck." He teased. I sighed. "What time is it?"

"Nine." Breaker glanced at his watch.

I turned back, shivering. "I'm going to sleep." That way, it would seem less awkward. I am currently imagining Snake Eyes slamming into the comfy bed and snores away in his mask and the full combat suit. Not cool.

* * *

Sunlight broke through the window like a translucent dagger, entering my dreamless slumber and breaking it into sleepy consciousness. I fluttered my eyes open dreamily, safe under the silky cushions of the lavish bed. Refusing to get up, I looked around lazily, sparing a yawn.

Then I remembered everything from last night, and bolted up, fully energized from the moments, and looked around.

Snake Eyes was nowhere around. But there was a note plastered on the wooden french door. A set of clothes, consisting a apple green shirt, a petticoat and a pair of jeans was set neatly on the nightside table, all ironed, washed and brand new. Breakfast was set beside the clothes, the heavenly scent of freshly baked bread charged into my nostrils. Changing into the clothes, I gobbled down the breakfast and went for the note.

Meet us at Tokyo Shoppinggu mo-ru, section 10. We are waiting, rock head.

I don't even need to guess who wrote this.

Taking the money that was pinned with the note, I walked out of the hotel, facing a whole world of civilization. I walked through animated boards, a whole strings of quick Japanese. Walking through shops filled with people, urging us to purchase anything, I had to repeat the rejection of every cool toy I came through and the pleads of the shop owners. But I lost myself and the resistance that held through the whole street I crossed, and eventually bought a lollipop that cost freaking fifty yen.

As I enjoyed the small token of sweetness, I came to the section Scarlett had pinned on. There was no one recognizable, but there was a shop with the big flower as a decoration for the shop name, and I knew exactly where they were.

I pushed the glass door, which summoned the ring of the bell, calling the attention of the receptionist that worked there, dressed in white and hair tied into big buns, the face smudged with heavy make up. She smiled sweetly and asked me a few questions in Japanese. I could just stand there and stare at her eyes blankly, until heard a familiar voice speaking in Japanese. I sighed in relief as the redhead emerged from the curtain of white beads, holding a dress covered in a coat of black, and a small bag filled with glittering jewelry that make someone like Meggie-

Before I knew it, homesickness charged into my stomach, and I gasped a deep breath.

"What's up, girl?" Scarlett's fiery red eyebrows curved into a concerning line. "Something doesn't seem right."

I forgotten about school. I forgotten about friends, teachers, the dog my neighbour got a year ago, I forgotten about Meggie. G.I Joe had taken it all. Unexpectedly, they changed my path of life. But I don't want to forget about my other side of my life again.

"No. everything's fine." I choked, and quickly sealed my face with a smile. "Got a little too much perfume here." Honestly, it was right. The perfume was killing me, like I just entered a storage filled with onions. Scarlett laughed. "I can see that. Now, I give you the permission to choose your own dress for the party. It's to see the president, so I don't want you to dress like a girlfriend to a punk band player. Make sure to choose something formal, and nice, and meant for ball dancing."

I sighed, and dragged myself to the dress section. "Oh yeah, Scarlett, where's the others, including Snake Eyes?"

"They went to pick tuxedos?"

"What?" I looked up from the pile of dresses. "The ninja dude picking tuxedos?"

"Snake Eyes went to secure our rooms. Now just shut up and test your taste for fashion."

I simply picked a dress with some turquoise shade and gems adorning it, then some flower pins then some short heeled pumps. I have no taste of fashion at all, so I don't really give anything worth of a damn as I shoved them to Scarlett and let her pay for the stuff.

After a few snapping and bargaining, I was excused to roam around freely around the streets, but Snake Eyes, was conditioned to go with me, in case harm got in my way. Heavy Duty even advised me to get daggers in my pockets, but I rejected.

"This is Japan, man. They probably have scanners everywhere, don't miss out metal detectors." I shrugged, and gave him the look. "Besides, who can even be equal with Snake Eyes the invincible?" I moaned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

The few grown ups looked at each other in exasperation. "Teenagers." Duke muttered. Snake Eyes bid farewell to them and slipped out of the window beside the bed from Deathmark's room.

* * *

I whistled throughout the journey, feeling calm and the cheer livening my heart, my soul, the sound like music in my ears. Weird, I know, city noises as music? But it's just so happy. I went back to the same market I came through during the journey of seeking the boutique. Tables set out everywhere on the road that blocked the traffic, filled with things to be sold, faces that smiled often, and price haggling. I bought some cool sneakers, earphones, then something cute with a big jaw and sharp teeth they call 'Domo'.

I squeezed the toy, and carried it through the market, finding something more to enjoy.

That is, when a scream rippled through the air, freezing the market's liveliness, and everyone's eyes tried to track down the source of the sound, only whispering suddenly raising from the creepy silence. I think Snake Eyes, who was above the building beside me, was getting ready for battle.

Another scream pierced through the cityline, hushing the crowd. I fell to silence, until a women came scrambling out of a alley, wounds splotching her forehead, her green eyes wide in fear. Some of the shop keepers started helping the women out, and the women started to stutter in Japanese. Man, it sucks to listen to foreign language like it's gibberish. One of them started to shout, but as everyone prepared for something incoming, a shot rang out.

I felt my blood drain as one of the shopkeepers fell lifelessly to the ground, and everyone screamed, hurting my eardrums. The women started crying, but the gunshots continued, killing everyone instantly until the killer itself emerged. He looked like a commando, a white cloth yanked around his forehead, his small black eyes narrowing into thin lines, a body that matches heavy Duty's size. His hand was a flashy gatling gun, and it's still smoking from heating. In his back was a massive bag, filled with probably guns and ammo.

I looked as the remaining living people fleeing, and some taking cover. I stared at the terrorist, who was shooting his gun everywhere, starting to laugh like a madman, and muttering curses.

Then there was voices calling at the back of him. My heart felt like ice as the voice of the footsteps grew louder, thinking it was some back ups from the terrorists, but was silenced by him himself, spinning back and shooting at the source of the voice until it died. So it was the police.

I quickly flicked some thick noodle boards into the air, avoiding myself from being shot. Man, this is so sudden. Then I advanced on him, flipping through the air, bouncing through the walls like a spider, trying my best to avoid getting hit. The man eventually spotted me, and started to shoot me like crazy.

"Kill the Japanese! Kill the Japanese!" He screamed in Chinese, and I narrowed my eyes. I thought the era of Racism was over.

When I got close to him, I landed on his head with my feet, and started to do a roundhouse kick, and toppled his head to the ground with rough ease, before dragging his bag down, making him fall. I finished him off with a kick on the back, making him cry as the backbone breaks.

Snake Eyes snapped into action, and landed down. As I pulled his head down with my back in case, he took a shuriken and simply tossed it to the back of the terrorist that came out of nowhere. I looked at the dead man, and a shudder slid through my backbone. My eyes darted back at Snake Eyes, before he nods.

I went back to the alley to check out who he shot, and widened my eyes.

They weren't police. They were men in suits, the guns out of the hand's reach, the gun hole obvious on their backs, unconscious. Curiosity stirred in my heart like a whirlwind and I knelt down, right before Snake Eyes came, and dropped the bag beside me, flipping the cover out. My heart stumbled to a awkward halt.

Gosh, if anyone got their hands on the bag, they would be freaking stinking rich, despite the fact those were yen. It was practically stuffed with it, and I look out one, on it read some alien words I don't understand. I gave it to Snake, and he quickly glanced at it, before he gives the sentence "Bank of Japan" in the form of sign language.

Snake Eyes caught something too. He lifted one of the guns from the guards, and showed tossed it to me. I looked at it. At first it looked like an ordinary gun, but as Snake's gloved hand tapped on something almost hidden, a icon.

**The Cobra icon.**

* * *

**NASTY SURPRISE ALERT!**

**I've watched Retaliation, and got a lil confused, cuz THE PIT JUST DISAPPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND I MISS RIPCORD AND SCARLETT AND-**

**Shoot, I'm giving spoilers. **

**But I'm pretty disappointed with the movie. And for that, I don't think I have any more juices for this story cuz the sequel is already out, and, heck, I bet you guys would already don't like this story. All the confusions, crappy grammar and plotline pretty much was... barely adequate. /_\ But I'll still stay on my couch. If you want to know what's happening next, just put it in the review box and, if I could squeeze a a chapter or two. **


End file.
